Shadow the Hedgehog's Unholy Union
by CrankshaftRabbit
Summary: Team Dark and Team Sonic joined forces and took over Mobius as their own personal playground. Years later, Shadow is caught up in an arranged marriage at the behest of his other team mates to settle down. When he makes his choice, it surprises everyone.
1. Prologue

**AN: Welcome one and all to my next Shadamy fic :) As usual, please no flames and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sonic and Co. belong to SEGA. NOT me.**

* * *

><p>=Prologue=<p>

Dr. Eggman was defeated for what would be the final time. Team Sonic, Dark, Rose, and Silver, put the mad inventor into the ground. Then, a few months after their victory, both Team Sonic and Team Dark decided to join forces and took over the entire planet in a matter of weeks. By the time it was all over, both Team Dark and Sonic merged into one group, now calling themselves the Council of Six. They ruled the planet in Station Square, residing in a seven-story mansion called 'Castle Mobius'. They also invited other teams like Team Rose, Silver, and Chaotix to serve as back-up units. From then on everything worked like clockwork and there was peace and stability on the planet.

XXXXXXX

As time passed, everything became much quieter while everyone settled into their new lives. Castle Mobius had also become a fun house for the council members apart from being a government building. It had living quarters for each members, three conference rooms, two labs, eight security bases, a huge library, a dining hall, and a Recreational Room. The Recreational Room which dubbed 'Rec Room' for short was the most popular place of interest in the mansion. It had a few arcade video game cabinets, a pool table, a ping pong table, a poker table, and a couch that sat in front of a large flat screen TV where a few video game consoles were hooked up to. The Rec Room also had a small 'kitchen area' with a fridge, a vending machine that dispensed drinks like soda pop, lemonade, and water, another vending machine that dispensed coffee, and a microwave which sat beside a cabinet stocked full with a variety of snacks. The courtyard outside had a small soccer field and a small basketball court, a large skate park, and a series of picnic tables for people who wanted to eat outdoors.

Truly a paradise for any person living there. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for Amy who had tried to leave Castle Mobius. Certain members of the Council had started dating and became permanent items after making it official. Rouge with Knuckles, Blaze with Silver, and Cream with Tails. However with Tails and Cream, they were just boyfriend and girlfriend for now because they were still a little too young to tie the knot as it were. Amy of course had tried to pursue Sonic as she always had, but toning down the erratic behavior she had before. Then, Sonic had left for Knothole for a week on a mission and brought back his old leader from his Freedom Fighter days, Sally Acorn. It quickly became apparent that they were going to become a couple, which devastated Amy. She couldn't believe how Sonic chose someone else after all they been through together. The whole affair had put a lot of stress on the sakura hedgehog. Another factor in that was the fact of how things were being run around there. It seemed to be more of a fun house where most of the team horse around like it's their own playground, rather than actual government. As a matter of fact, the only ones who seemed to take things seriously were Knuckles, Shadow and surprisingly, Sally. E-123 Omega didn't really count because technically, he was a robot and he usually did what Shadow told him. Since Eggman was gone, the robot objective to have his revenge was fulfilled. Thus, he became moreorless Shadow's lackey. Amy also felt that with her around she'd complicate things with Sonic and Sally and after all she only wanted to see the blue blur happy. So she packed her things and left Castle Mobius. However she was only gone for a week. Blaze-with whom Amy had become great friends-, Cream, and Silver went over to the small hotel where Amy was breifly staying at and convinced her to come back.

XXXXXXX

Three years later, things were quiet again. The members who were just items were long since married to each other. Except maybe for Blaze and Silver who decided to wait a little longer, and Tails and Cream as they were still not at legal age. The main focus on that subject was Shadow. He had practically locked himself in the computer labs or the library day in day out and didn't socialize much. Finally, the team starting hounding on him to get himself a girl and settle down. The only problem with that was, marriage in their dominion was relatively the same as arranged marriages, and Shadow...well, he wasn't the dating type. Plus he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. But with growing pressure from the Council, the midnight hedgehog finally let up and promised to find a mate. To be sure that he wouldn't be jerking them around, Knuckles told him that he had thirty days, or else they would start setting up blind dates.

And of course, Shadow REALLY didn't want that.

XXXXXXX

While Shadow was busy in the library looking for a few transcripts, he caught Amy sitting on a large chair-like window sill reading a book. Curious, he went over to her.

"Rose?"

Amy jumped in her seat at his sudden appearance. She relaxed when she saw it was only him.

"Oh, hey Shadow." she greeted. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was just curious to find you here, rather than the Rec Room." Shadow replied.

"It's too noisy in there. I can't concentrate on my literature if I don't have peace and quiet."

Shadow had found himself a little surprised. He always thought of Amy as one of those eccentric ones.

"If you don't mind my asking, what book are you reading?" Shadow inquired.

"Oliver Twist." Amy replied.

"Didn't know you liked Charles Dickens."

"He's alright. I like Mark Twain a lot better tho."

XXXXXXX

Since then, Shadow always found Amy wherever he went. It wasn't coincidence really. Since that whole gig with Sonic, Sally and her trying to leave the mansion, Amy had tried to avoid all the places where they would be seen apart or together. The only socializing area on the mansion grounds where Shadow actually found Amy in, was the courtyard. He saw the cherry-pink female sitting on the picnic tables with Blaze, Silver, Cream, and Big the Cat. Sometimes Tails would also be there accompanying Cream. Curiosity about Amy filled the crimson-splashed hedgehog's mind with such force, that it made him forget about the other things on his agenda for the day. Especially about Knuckles' warning about the thirty days to choose a mate. A week later, Shadow found the sakura hedgehog in the library again. This time reading Shakespeare's 'Othello'. He came up to her in interest.

"Rose?" he called out.

"Hmm? Oh hi, Shadow." Amy replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a free period this afternoon. Care to join me?"

"Um...sure. That's fine, I guess."

"Excellent."

Day by day throughout the week, Shadow and Amy went for a stroll in the courtyard and it was always in the late afternoon when everyone else would mostly be indoors. This worked well for both Amy and Shadow. Shadow because, if the senior members of the Council saw them together, they would automatically think that he was courting her, which he sort of wasn't in his mind. It was more like standard socializing. With Amy, it was a little bit of the same reason, plus she knew Blaze and Cream would just bombard her with annoying questions like, if she had gotten over Sonic then. And there really wasn't much to be said anyway, all they did was talk. But pretty soon, their discussions were unwittingly getting a little more intimate and personal.

"I heard you tried to leave us." Shadow implied.

"Yeah, well...I guess I was acting a little over the top back then." Amy muttered. "I'm still trying to get over that."

"Why did you decide to come back?"

"Well, Blaze convinced me to. She said I was needed here. Though I really don't know why."

"You are a valuable member, Rose. More than you realize."

"How's that?"

"For starters, you gave quite a contribution during our battle with the doctor."

Amy thinly smiled.

"Well, I guess I _did_ kick a lot of ass didn't I?" she quipped.

"Rouge puts you in high regard when it comes to battle." Shadow added.

The sakura hedgehog gave a little chuckle to which Shadow shared a smirk. Truthfully, he was growing quite fond of her. This fondness once planted, grew and grew without end. A few days later, while he was working, the midnight male caught a glimpse of her talking to her friends and laughing along with their jokes. Shadow could not help but feel the same warm feelings that he felt when Maria when she was still alive. Amy herself had grown a bit fond of him herself. She didn't want to go any further than that however, because she was afraid that she would get into another situation similar to that with Sonic and Sally. Then Shadow slowly realized that he wanted Amy and he remembered that the Council wanted him to settle down. Perhaps it was time then. The very next afternoon, when Amy was out in the courtyard watching Cream and Big, the crimson-splashed hedgehog went to go see her.

"Rose? Can you spare a minute?" he called out.

"Umm...sure." she replied.

They went towards a small grove of trees. Amy was curious as to what he wanted with her.

"Well, what's on your mind?" the cherry-pink female asked. "What do you want?"

Shadow's eyes became intense from desire and he approached her in such a way that he backed Amy into the trunk of a tree she was standing behind. She let out a gasp and looked up in shock at him. The midnight clad male put one hand to her muzzle and leaned forward to her ear.

"_You..._" he whispered.

Before Amy could react or say a word, Shadow dove his muzzle into the cleft of her neck and bit down. Amy let out a cry at the impact. It took her a few minutes to realize what he was doing and what his intentions were. She had heard that the other senior members were ragging on him to find himself a mate. And now his choice by marking the young flower as his and they would get hitched as per Council rules. Amy felt her heart sink. Sure she had blossoming feelings for him, but she wasn't ready for this. Later that evening, when everyone found out about it, Amy had locked herself in her dorm. Only Blaze, Silver and Cream were able to get in because Blaze had a copy of the keycard to the dorm. The lilac cat sat on the sakura hedgehog's bed, patting her hand and saying everything would turn out okay and that Shadow was perfect for her while Amy just sobbed.

'I can't do it, I can't do it...' Amy cried in her head.


	2. Chapter 1

=Chapter 1=

Months later, everyone at Castle Mobius was planning for Shadow and Amy's wedding. Rouge of course was at the helm of all the organizations and working everything from showers to receptions into a working schedule. The ladies were all too eager to pitch in. The guys on the other hand, were more fixed on horsing around. Rouge had a hard enough time getting them to set up things like chairs, tables, the abbey next to the mansion, and the technical stuff. The theme of the whole wedding was Goth and the date set for it was October 31st. Halloween. The ladies at first, didn't like it nor did they get it. The guys thought it suited Shadow a lot. It was to be a private ceremony attended only Council members and a few close friends.

XXXXXXX

One day, Rouge was walking around the halls with a small catalog in her hand. A few minutes later, she found Tails also wandering about the hallway.

"Oh good, I found you." the ivory bat. "Can you fetch Amy for me? I need her to pick out her bouquet so I can order it."

"Umm okay." Tails replied. "But I don't think she's up yet."

"It's 11 o'clock in the morning, Tails. She's gotta be up."

The kitsune let out a sigh and went down the west wing of the mansion on the 4th floor. When he got to Amy's door, he politely knocked.

"Amy?" he called out. "You awake in there?"

There was no answer. After waiting a few minutes, Tails reluctantly got out his security override key and gained entry to the sakura hedgehog's dorm.

"Amy?" he called out again.

Instead of finding the sakura hedgehog in the small apartment, the saffron fox found a couple of sheets torn off the bed, tied to one leg of the frame, and hanging out the open window as the magenta curtains fluttered in the breeze. Tails made a face.

"Oh no...not again..."

XXXXXXX

Amy made a groan as she climbed the fence. She actually found one that wasn't too high and made of either brick or stone. The cherry-pink female let out a groan when she landed on the other side. Without waiting another minute, Amy quickly ran off to the nearest bus stop. She was clad in jogging sweat pants, a turquoise tank top and a grey hoodie. Amy was sure to leave the hood over her head so nobody would recognize her and to cover her head from the falling rain.

This was the third time Amy was running away. Only she didn't quite call it running way, she called it, _taking leave of absence_ through forceful routes. Amy had tried leaving the mansion grounds without sneaking off, but its residence wouldn't let her, so she had to resort to escaping the compound as it were. The sakura hedgehog just had to get away from there so she could have some time to herself and sort of collect her thoughts. Council members were convinced that Amy might end up doing something really stupid, like hurting herself, so they all watched her like a hawk. Particularly senior members like Rouge, Sally, and Shadow. And most especially Shadow.

Amy boarded the bus and sat in the very back as it took off. She wasn't really planning on going anywhere specific actually. Sitting in the large vehicle for a while was just fine. As the bus zoomed along the paved road, the young flower stared out the window with droplets of water come trickling down the glass and thinking of married life to Shadow in the very near future. It came as a total shock to her. After all, why on earth would he ever choose someone like her in the first place? Hell, Sonic choose Sally over her so there had to be something wrong with the sakura hedgehog, right? Amy felt like she was really an outcast despite the fact the Council couldn't function properly without her. The Council wouldn't be to operate without one of its members absent, unless if they were ill or had a very good reason not to attend the very important meetings. Amy still couldn't understand the whole thing. Most of the time, the guys were out in the courtyard on their skateboards or on the video games in the Rec Room. Except maybe Shadow and sometimes Knuckles if the workload was just something he couldn't ignore. Speaking of Shadow, Amy hadn't really talked to him since he marked her which left her feeling more insecure about the whole wedding thing. Was Shadow just marrying her just for the hell of it? It wasn't that she didn't love him back, she just didn't want to get her heart broken again if that was the case.

The bus made a few stops along the way letting off some of its passengers. Soon, Amy was almost the only one left on board the bus. If it were it were a perfect world, she could stay on the bus for forever. However as the day waned down, she too got off it. The sakura hedgehog went off to a local park wandering aimlessly around. She went over to a swing set and got on one of the swings. Amy slowly swung herself back and forth, deep in thought and staring at the sandy ground beneath her. The rainy weather got a little lighter so it was just sprinkling. Amy swung herself a little faster. She forgot how much fun she had on a swing set. Why didn't Castle Mobius have this?

"What am I gonna do?" she asked herself while her mind was being stuffed with stressful thoughts.

Amy spent the rest of the afternoon on the swings while letting off some steam. Then the clouds above her went from a dark grey to a very dark blue, signaling that the sun was going down. Suddenly, the cherry-pink female's ears twitched to a very familiar sound, making her head pop up like a prairie dog.

'Oh shit...'

She recognized that sound just about anywhere. Just around the block from her, was Silver's Volvo. With Silver and Blaze in the front seat and Rouge in the back. They had spent hours looking for Amy and it looked like they had finally found her. Quickly, Amy sprang up from the swings and made a break for it. The sakura hedgehog wasn't quite ready to go home just yet. She ran into a suburban neighborhood that was currently under construction. Amy went inside of a house being built. Even though the walls were just barely put up, she could already see the cozy and homeliness it was guaranteed to bring once completed.

'...why can't I live here?'

A few moments later, she realized that what she was doing was really stupid and she might as well surrender already. The sound of Silver's Volvo got closer and closer until it came to screeching halt. Then the car doors opened.

"Amy? Amy?"

It was Blaze coming after the cherry-pink female again.

"Amy? You out here, hon?"

Oh crap. Amy blinked when she heard Rouge's voice. It must be very serious this time. Amy decided not to make the situation any worse and make herself known.

"I'm over here!" she called out nonchalantly.

Blaze's ear twitched and ran over to the young flower who was sitting in what would be the living room of the house.

"Sup?" Amy droned.

"Where the hell have you been?" Blaze cried. "We were worried sick!"

"Around."

"Well you _need_ to get your butt home. NOW." Rouge retorted.

"I'm coming..." Amy sighed.

She followed them to the Volvo where Silver was waiting at the steering wheel. Blaze got into the front seat again, while Rouge and Amy slid into the back seat. From there to Castle Mobius, Amy got what seemed to be an hour long lecture from Rouge.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile back at Castle Mobius, Sonic, Tails, and the Chaotix were in the courtyard skate park and performing hard core tricks and stunts with either a skate board or a bike. Knuckles came outdoors himself with an impatient look on his face.

"Hey Tails!" he called out. "Has Rouge radioed back yet?"

"Heck if I know." Tails replied.

Sonic made a frown and halted his skate board.

"Aw hell, Amy didn't run away again, did she?" he asked.

"Yup." Tails said, zipping past the cerulean hedgehog and performing a grind on the railing. "You know, maybe we should have a psychiatrist come talk to her or something."

"Nah, she's probably just blowing off steam. Hey Knux grab a board and join us!"

"I'm not joining anything until I've heard back from Rouge." Knuckles muttered.

"Will you quit worrying so much about? I'm sure she, Blaze and Silver will find Amy okay."

Knuckles let out a short as the blue blur did a front side 5-0 grind on the top railing. Vector tried to copy him, but tripped and came sliding down to the bottom.

"Epic Fail." Espio quipped.

"Shut the hell up." Vector growled.

Sonic, Tails and Charmy busted up laughing. Then another unexpected visitor came over. It was Shadow.

"Hey Shads." Sonic greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing." the ebony hedgehog said. Then he turned to Knuckles. "Anything from Rouge yet?"

"Nope." Knuckles replied nonchalantly. "But if she doesn't call in the minutes, _I'm_ going to be the one hunting down _her ass._"

Shadow gave a nod and went back indoors. Sonic shook his head.

"Honestly, you two need to lighten up." he said.

Then, the ruby echidna's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Knuckie, it's Rouge. Just want to let you know that we found Amy and headed home right now."

"About damn time!"

"Hey, don't take that attitude with me, mister."

"Whatever, I'll see you later then."


	3. Chapter 2

=Chapter 2=

Silver's Volvo came cruising in through the mansion gates and parked next to Knuckles Hummer. Amy slid out from the back seat and was quickly joined by Blaze and Rouge.

"Now no more of that, Amy." Rouge told the sakura hedgehog. "You hear me?"

"Yes, Rouge." Amy droned.

She already heard the _speech_ at least 500 times.

"You wanna eat something, Amy?" Blaze asked. "It's near dinnertime."

"No thanks." Amy muttered. "I'm not hungry."

She went inside the mansion and quickly headed to an elevator before Rouge was able to bother her about some task the ivory bat wanted to have her do for the wedding. The elevator went all the way to the 4th floor. Amy went by the Rec Room and saw Big and Cream playing Ping-Pong through the door window. She turned a few corners and got to her dorm. Amy fumbled through her sweat pant pockets to find her keycard. The cherry-pink female flopped onto her bed, letting out moans of exhaustion and exasperation. Then she promptly got up, realizing that people were going to be coming by and raiding her doorstep any second. So Amy decided to go somewhere where no one would think to look for her. She left her dorm and headed for the elevator again. This time she nearly ran into Cream.

"Oh hi, Amy." the young rabbit said. "You wanna play some Ping-Pong?"

"No thanks, Cream." Amy replied. "Maybe later, okay?"

"Okay."

Cream looked after Amy with a look of sympathy.

'She must be still upset.' she mused.

XXXXXXX

Later that night, everyone had gone indoors for the night. Some had gone to bed while others were still up and about. Shadow had just finished a report in the computer lab and was shutting the room down for the day. Now he had one thing left on his mind that practically tormented him throughout the entire evening. The midnight hedgehog went up to the 4th floor and went straight to his bride-to-be's down. He pressed a button on the keypad next the door. The button activated a small chime, like a doorbell, from inside the dorm. Shadow waited a minute for an answer. When there was none, the crimson-splashed male narrowed his blood-red orbs and went further down the hall to a security checkpoint room. He looked at the various TV screens showing footage from surveillance cameras. One TV flickered with images of the library. The screen flickered to an area of the library showing the sakura hedgehog sitting in a crouched position on a window sill. Shadow's eyes softened and he left the room and headed to the library. The halls surrounding the library were dead quiet. Shadow could see why Amy decided to come here. It was the right place and right time to let off some steam. There were only a few lights on inside, making the entire room very dim. After going through the horror, historical, and fiction sections, he finally found her. Silently fuming to herself. It looked as if she was slowly curling herself into a ball.

"I know you've been melancholy." Shadow softly spoke out, getting Amy's attention. "I won't pretend to know why."

The midnight clad hedgehog walked over to her and sat down on the opposite side of the window sill. Amy was still sitting in a crouched position with her hands in her lap. She seemed to be squeezing herself further into a ball when Shadow took a seat opposite from her. The crimson-splashed male reached out and took her hands into his own and gently squeezed them.

"Talk to me." Shadow said in a softer tone. "What's bothering you?"

Tears started welling up in Amy's jade orbs and soon they were trickling down her face.

"I'm...I'm just scared, okay?" she cried.

"Why are you scared?" Shadow asked in an even softer tone.

"I mean, I don't know if you're just doing this because the guys are ragging on you all the time, and...and I don't wanna go through what I did with Sonic and Sally again..you know?"

Amy was close to sobbing at this point. And Shadow couldn't really blame her for feeling that way.

"Come here." he whispered. The ebony hedgehog pulled a startled Amy into his arms and cradled her like an infant. "Don't be afraid, Rose. My intentions are quite honorable."

Shadow then started affectionately nuzzling and nipping at the sakura hedgehog's neck. Amy tensed up at first, but then relaxed in the crimson-splashed male's arms. She emitted a moan when she felt his tongue run across the bite mark he made from before. Her ears folded back when she heard him deeply purring. She almost started purring herself. Shadow came out of her neck and pulled her into a lip lock. Amy let out another moan and wrapped her arms around the ebony hedgehog's spiny back. When they broke apart, Shadow pulled her into another hug and placed his muzzle back in her neck. Amy let out a deep sigh as she caught her breath. Her cheeks were blushing a light scarlet.

"_...I love you._" the cherry-pink female whimpered.

"I love you as well." Shadow softly replied. "And don't you _ever_ forget that."

A smile appeared on Amy's muzzle before she buried her face into Shadow's snow-splashed chest. A few minutes later, he lifted her onto her feet and took her arm.

"Come. It's past your bed time." Shadow said.

"Oh, you're all about that stupid curfew thing too?" Amy whined.

"Better to get to bed now than later. You never know Rouge plans on waking you up early tomorrow."

"Good point."

Shadow made a smirk and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling Amy closer to him. He walked her all the way to her dorm.

"Goodnight, Rose." Shadow said. "Pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight, Shadow." Amy replied.

Shadow gave her one more kiss before she went into the dorm.

XXXXXXX

"Amy! Amy, wake up hon."

The sakura hedgehog moaned as she cracked her eyes open. Rouge was outside her door. Amy lifted herself up and glanced at her clock. It was around 5 o'clock in the morning. Fuming, Amy got out of her bed, nearly tripping over her sheets, and went over to answer the door.

"Wake up, sunshine." Rouge cheerfully said. "It's a brand new day!"

"Crap Rouge it's 5:30 in the morning." Amy complained. "Whaddya need?"

"You need to pick out your bouquet we were supposed to do that yesterday."

"Oh yeah. But do we have to do that right this minute?"

"You want the flowers to be delivered on time, don't cha?"

Amy heaved a heavy sigh.

"Okay." she groaned. "Lemme take a quick shower."

"No time for that." Rouge insisted. "Just throw on some clothes and come right out."

"Oh come on!"

"_Now,_ Amy!"

"Alright fine, sheesh!"

Rouge waited two minutes out in the hall while Amy got dressed. She came out with a red tee and grey sweat pants.

"Better take a jacket too." the ivory bat told her.

"Can we at least stop for coffee?" Amy asked.

"We'll see."


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry if the chapters seem short I will try to make them longer as I go. And now, ONWARDS!**

* * *

><p>=Chapter 3=<p>

Amy and Rouge went out to the garage where Sally, Blaze, and Cream were waiting. Amy was kinda miffed to see Sally there, but since she and Shadow's relationship was pretty much cemented, the whole deal about Sonic didn't really matter to her anymore.

"Here comes the bride!" Blaze jokingly sang.

"Shut up." Amy growled tiredly. "Don't fuck with me."

Blaze and Cream giggled as they all piled into the van. Both Sally and Rouge were in the front seat with Sally at the wheel.

"Wait a minute, are we going anywhere else?" Amy asked as they pulled out.

"Oh, a couple of places." Rouge quipped.

Amy let out a groan and put a hand over her forehead.

"Oh my God, you've gotta be kidding me!" she muttered.

As the van pulled out into the open road, Shadow watched them leave from a window on a higher floor.

XXXXXXX

Sonic and Tails went into the dining hall a few minutes later. The blue blur was rushing to a counter that had hot coffee and tea dispensers.

"Jeeze it's cold..." he rasped as his hands shivered while he tried getting a cup of coffee.

"Want me to turn up the environmental controls?" Tails asked.

"Willya? I don't know who the hell turned them down last night."

"Be right back."

Tails walked off as the cerulean hedgehog warmed himself up to his coffee. Then Knuckles came in.

"Mornin." he greeted.

"Sup?" Sonic muttered.

"You know, I wish Sally was still here so she can see you shivering like a damn leaf."

"Shut up."

Knuckles let out a chuckle as he went over to the counter and poured himself some green tea. Then he got a cheese Danish.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Sonic asked.

"Rouge wants us to clear out one of the conference rooms for Amy's bridal shower." Knuckles explained.

"Oh shit. Is that _today?_"

"It's tomorrow. Rouge wants the room cleared out so she and Sally can decorate."

"Oh good. I still need to get a gift."

"Yeah well, don't tell Amy about it. It's supposed to be a surprise."

XXXXXXX

"Amy, you up back there?" Rouge called out from the front.

"Barely." Amy muttered.

"We're going out to breakfast after the flower shop, okay?" Sally added.

"Fine." the sakura hedgehog sighed.

"Hey the lest you can do is be a little excited.." Blaze said.

"I would be if I wasn't fighting to keep my eyes open."

"Then put a smile on that face for heaven sakes." Sally exclaimed.

"No. I'm grouchy."

Blaze and Cream let out a giggle.

"I have an idea, Sally." Rouge said. "I have a case of water bottles in the back. Pull over so I can dump one on her."

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Amy cried, sitting up.

"See? That got you to wake up." Sally quipped.

The entire van burst into laughter except Amy who was steaming with anger.

"I thought I told you guys not to fuck with me!" she cried.

"Oh relax, Amy." Blaze said, putting an arm around the cherry-pink female's shoulders. "And bite your tongue."

Amy began silently fuming. Finally, the van pulled into a flower shop. One by one, the girls exited the vehicle and headed into the shop. The aroma coming from the surrounding flowers and plants was intense.

"If someone has allergies, I hope you took your medication." Sally quipped.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaze replied. "It's absolutely gorgeous in here."

XXXXXXX

"Watch the wall." Knuckles said as he, Sonic, Vector and Espio lifted the large table and slowly carried it out of the large conference room.

"Where we putting this again?" Vector asked.

"Just put it in the hall." Sonic told him. "We'll figure that out later."

They carried the table into the hallway and set it against the wall. Shadow was just passing by as they put the table down.

"Damn that was heavy!" Espio groaned.

"What's all this?" Shadow asked curiously.

"Rouge wanted us to clear the room so she can decorate for a bridal shower." Knuckles explained.

Suddenly, Sonic zipped past them, jumped on one of the rolling chairs and attempted to slide across the room in it like a skateboard. Instead, he fell off and the chair fell over backwards. Sonic laughed out in pain and Tails, Espio, and Vector started laughing along with him.

"What the fuck was _that_ Sonic?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Just screwing around." the blue blur groaned humorously.

"Trying to break the chair is more like it." Shadow said.

"Whatever. Knux, did she want the chairs out of here too?"

"Yup." the ruby echidna replied. "Everything must go in the hall."

"No prob." Sonic replied with a grin.

The guys began taking out the chairs in pairs out into the hall. Charmy, who was also there, and Tails started copying Sonic's stunt on the chairs.

"Cowabunga!" the kitsune cried out.

He slid on the chair across the hall until he smacked into the wall. Everyone but Knuckles and Shadow busted up laughing.

"I'm leaving before this goes anywhere." Shadow muttered.

XXXXXXX

"This one looks good."

Amy, Sally, and Rouge were looking at some samples of wedding bouquets sporting fake flowers instead of real ones. The one the sakura hedgehog was looking at had black ribbons streaming out of a bundle of red roses and little white flowers.

"You sure, Amy?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah. I like it." Amy replied. "Plus it goes with Goth motif."

"It does actually." Sally agreed. "She has a point there."

"Well alright. We'll order it." Rouge said.

Amy tiredly let out a nod and a yawn. While the ivory bat filled out the order, Amy wandered over to where Blaze and Cream were looking at other flowers. A few minutes later they headed back to van.

"Can we go eat now?" Amy whined.

"Yes, Amy." Rouge mused. "We're going to the diner down the block."

"_Thank God..._"

"Don't relax just yet." Blaze told her. "After that they're going to drop us off and you and I have some stuff to do."

"Oh my God, are you freaking kidding me?"

"Nope."

Amy fumed for a minute then she had another thought occur to her.

"Well then what are _you_ guys going to do?" she asked Sally and Rouge.

"That's a secret." Sally replied in a matter-of-fact tone with Rouge grinning knowingly. "You'll find out tomorrow."

"Of course..." Amy groaned. "You know, you guys are gonna kill me..."

"Lighten up, Amy." Blaze said, beginning to rub the sakura hedgehog's shoulders. "Besides, you're gonna need it."

There was a pause of silence in the van.

"So what are we doing back home, Blaze?" Amy asked again.

"Well the first thing we gotta do, is take measurements." the lilac cat replied.

"For what?"

"Your dress size."

"...What do you need my dress size fo..oh right."


	5. Chapter 4

=Chapter 4=

By the time the day was over, Amy was dead exhausted. She was too tired to even take a trip to the library and read for a bit. When the ladies were finally done with the 'wedding chores', Amy tiredly went towards her dorm, ready to turn in even though it was only 6:30 in the evening. Instead of going to her dorm however, she decided to go into the Rec Room. Tails, Vector, and Espio were already inside. Tails and Vector were sitting on the floor playing video games on the TV, while Espio was at an arcade cabinet.

"Hey Amy." Tails greeted. "Wanna play?"

"No thanks. I'm just gonna sit down." Amy replied as she plopped down on the couch.

"No offense, but you look kinda awful." Vector pointed out.

"That's because the girls had me on my feet all day." the cherry-pink female muttered. "And I've been up since 5:30 this morning."

"Dang."

"Yeah, I hear Rouge is keeping you really busy." Tails added without taking his eyes off of the TV screen.

"That's about the size of it." Amy replied.

The sakura hedgehog curled up on the couch and watched them play two-player mode on their video game. Their shouts and hollering at each other kept Amy from totally falling asleep while she dozed off. Soon, Espio got tired of the arcade games and decided to join Tails and Vector.

"Got room for three?" the ninja chameleon asked.

"Sure." Tails replied.

Amy watched them all very quietly from the couch that the guys would've forgotten she was there if she hadn't let out a yawn every five minutes.

XXXXXXX

Shadow came down the hall to visit his bride-to-be in her dorm, but found her in the Rec Room instead. He saw her all curled up in the corner of the couch, nodding off while watching Vector, Espio, and Tails yell at each other as they got heavily absorbed into their game. He silently went inside.

"Hi Shadow." Tails said quickly before promptly returning his focus on the game.

Hearing the ebony hedgehog's name being spoken gained Amy's attention, making her slowly pop her head up a little. Shadow walked over to her as she did.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tired." Amy sighed.

Shadow leaned over and gently pushed her towards the other side of the couch and sat down. Then he gently pulled the cherry-pink female into his lap. Amy nestled into his arms and buried her face into the white tuft of fur on his charcoal colored chest. A few minutes later, the midnight hedgehog started playing around with Amy's soft quills. Meanwhile the guys continued hollering at each other as they played.

"No, no! Go left, go left!"

"Which way is left?"

"Where the hell are you guys?"

Shadow watched them with a dead-pan expression as he carefully fingered each of Amy's quills as if they were fragile. Amy's ears went flat down as she rested in Shadow's lap. She nuzzled against his chest, prompting him to gently kiss her on the head.

"Aw dammit, I just died."

"Where do we go again?"

"Where's the damn pistol when you need it?"

"Playing _Halflife_?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Tails, Vector, and Espio said in unison.

"Thought so."

"You've played this game before right, Shadow?" Vector asked.

"Beaten it six times if I recall correctly." the crimson-splashed male replied.

"Maybe you can give us some pointers?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information."

"AWWW, COME ON!"

Shadow smiled slightly. Then his ears twitched to a new sound being created in the room. He looked down and saw Amy was fast asleep and emitting a light purr. His blood-red eyes softened at this.

"I'm taking Amy back to her dorm." Shadow said.

"'Kay. See ya!" Vector replied.

The ebony hedgehog got up, carefully scooping Amy into his arms, and walked out of the Rec Room. While he was headed for the young flower's dorm, she began to stir a little.

"Wha...what's going on?" she rasped a little tiredly.

"We're going to your dorm." Shadow told her.

"Oh."

Amy let out another yawn.

"Do you have your card with you?" Shadow asked.

"I think so." Amy replied.

She reached into her pant pocket and got out her card. Shadow took it from her and unlocked the door. He set Amy down and she went into her bathroom for a minute or two. Shadow took off his knee-length leather jacket and set it on the chair half-pushed into the desk. Amy came out of the bathroom clad in flannel PJs and rubbing her tired eyes. Shadow went over to her and scooped her up again. He carried her to bed and gently placed her onto it. Then he got in with her.

"What are you doing?" Amy tiredly muttered.

"I'm just going to make sure no one else will bother you." Shadow told her.

"...okay."

The sakura hedgehog was too tired to really think about it anyway.

XXXXXXX

Amy was deeply enveloped in dream land until the sound of rain lightly pattered against the window, making her ear twitch a few times. Then she felt someone's fingers gently run through her quills. It felt rather nice, but the curiosity of who was doing it, prevented Amy from falling into another lull. She cracked her jade eyes open and blinked a couple of times to get her blurry vision back into focus. The room was a little dim with a bluish tint to it. Leaving Amy to the implication that it was still a bit early in the morning. Then as her eyes wandered about the room, she suddenly caught sight of fluffy white fur, making her freeze and her body tense up.

"...Shadow?" Amy quietly called.

"Good morning, my flower." the ebony hedgehog softly greeted.

Amy jolted up in surprise to see Shadow in her bed.

"Did we spend the night together?" she exclaimed.

"Yes." Shadow answered. "Does that bother you?"

"Well, are we technically _not_ supposed to do that? I mean we're not married yet."

"Rouge and Knuckles shared a bed before they were wedded."

The cherry-pink female let out a whine and laid back down, burying her face into Shadow's tuft of fur. Shadow resumed stroking her quills.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"..Nnnoo." Amy muttered, pushing her face further into her groom-to-be's chest.

"Very well then."

Amy snuggled up against him and holding him as if he were a huge teddy bear. Shadow wrapped one arm around her and used the other one to stroke her quills. Then, he started nuzzling her neck, making Amy emit a few moans. Suddenly, they both heard a rumble from within the sakura hedgehog's belly. Amy's face went red from embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" Shadow asked.

"...yeah...a little." Amy muttered.

She let out a whine of complaint.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked again.

"I wanna eat." Amy explained. "But I'm still too tired to get up and go to the Dining Hall."

"Do you want me to order in room service?"

"...No. Besides, I have no place to eat."

"You have your desk..."

"That's true. But I don't want to make a mess either."

Amy lifted herself up, stretched, and let out a yawn. Then she noticed that Shadow was clad only in boxers. Her face went red again.

'Okay, not something I needed to see.' she thought. 'But might as well get used to it.'

"Something wrong, Rose?" Shadow inquired.

"No..it's nothing." Amy replied.

The sakura hedgehog disappeared into her bathroom and began taking a nice hot shower. When she got out with a towel wrapped around her frame, she saw Shadow. Now fully dressed in a different outfit and lying on her bed, watching the TV set.

"Did...did you leave and come back?" Amy asked.

"I did." Shadow replied.

"How did you get back in?"

"I borrowed your card."

"Oh."

Amy went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of undies, jeans, socks, a white tank top, and a green knitted sweater. Then she went back into her bathroom. A few minutes later, the cherry-pink female came back out with a tooth brush. The midnight hedgehog on her bed brightened up at her appearance.

"You look nice." he quipped.

"Thanks." Amy said while brushing her teeth.

Shadow continued watching the news on the TV while Amy went about her morning routine. Finally, she finished up in her bathroom and joined her groom-to-be on her bed. The ebony male pulled her into a deep affectionate kiss. Amy returned the feelings happily.

"Mmmm. You taste like mint." Shadow purred when they broke apart.

"Thanks." Amy giggled.

"Come. Let's get you fed."

They left the dorm and headed to the Dining Hall hand-in-hand.

XXXXXXX

Later that morning, Amy was being pulled along by Blaze through the 3rd floor hall.

"Where are we going, Blaze?" Amy asked.

"You'll find out." Blaze snickered.

Amy let out a sigh as the lilac cat pulled her towards a conference room.

"Aw crap, are we having wedding meetings now?" Amy exclaimed.

"Nope." Blaze replied with a grin.

She opened the door and inside was Sally, Rouge, and Cream. The room was decked out with balloons and streamers. Amy looked completely dumbstruck.

"Happy Bridal Shower!" Blaze gleefully sang in Amy's ear.


	6. Chapter 5

=Chapter 5=

Amy blinked a few times to register the fact that the girls had thrown together a bridal shower for her.

"Ummm...thanks...I don't know what to say?" she stammered.

"A wedding wouldn't be complete without a Bridal Shower." Blaze said.

"So is this what you and Sally were up to yesterday?" Amy asked Rouge.

"You catch on quick, hon." the ivory bat quipped.

Blaze began pushing the sakura hedgehog into a rolling chair.

"Well come on! Let's get this party started!" she chirped.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the guys were outdoors in the courtyard, apparently thrown out of the mansion by Rouge so that the girls could have it to themselves. They had no standing orders or instructions from the ivory bat to do anything so they just hung out at the skate park.

"Damn I'm bored." Sonic muttered.

"I don't understand why the girls threw us out." Vector complained. "They could at least let us use the Rec Room."

"It's just a girl thing." Knuckles explained. "And it's not like that thing's gonna last all day."

The guys stood or sat around in a brief moment of silence with Sonic playing around with a skate board with his foot.

"Hey, I got an idea." the blue blur suddenly said. "Since they're having a party, why don't we?"

Shadow's expression quickly turned annoyed.

"Not happening." Shadow growled.

"Aww, come on Shad's." Sonic leered while putting an arm around the ebony hedgehog's shoulders. "We gotta give you something other than a bachelor party."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Knuckles murmured. "We gotta plan that pretty soon."

"We can sneak back in and grab some stuff, and go wild out here!" Sonic quipped.

"Shouldn't we leave that for the bachelor party?" Silver asked.

"Okay, we won't use beer, we'll have Champaign instead."

"I'm going to get the dirt bikes." Vector quipped, running off.

Shadow shook his head in annoyance.

XXXXXXX

Back inside Castle Mobius, Amy was still seated in a rolling chair, now sporting a crown of white flowers that was made by Cream. The other girls sat around her with cheerful demeanors and passing gifts to the sakura hedgehog. So far, she got gift cards to popular shopping outlets from Blaze, a honeymoon care package from Sally, and a personalized bridal t-shirt from Cream. The next gift was from Rouge.

"Gee, I wonder what this is." Amy said sarcastically.

"I have a feeling you're gonna enjoy it." Rouge teased.

Amy pulled out the purple tissue paper from the gift bag. Then she pulled out black and very revealing lingerie. Amy stared at it with a blush forming on her face.

"Seriously?" Amy muttered.

"Gotta wear something for your wedding night." Rouge sneered devilishly.

"Never mind. I don't wanna think that far ahead."

The other girls started giggling with each other. Amy let out a sigh as she put her gift down.

"Is that all?" the cherry-pink female asked.

"The boys got some stuff." Sally replied.

"Oh boy."

There were four more gifts on the floor waiting to opened. One of them was from all three of the Chaotx. Rouge handed them one by one to Amy. The Chaotix got her a personalized bridal mug, Knuckles got Amy a coffee gift package, and Silver got her a pair of 'him and her' towels for her honeymoon with Shadow. The last one was from Sonic and it was a small bag, leaving Amy a bit curious and raising an eyebrow. When she pulled out the tissue paper and the content from within, her jade eyes widened in shock-as did all the other girls-and her face turned beat red.

"Is _that_ a condom?" Cream asked.

Amy was too stunned to answer.

"I'm going to kill Sonic." Sally growled. "That's _not_ funny."

"Get in line." Amy muttered.

"Boys will be boys." Rouge quipped.

XXXXXXX

Shadow and Knuckles were sitting at a table opposite of each other, silent and casually drinking Champaign out of Champaign glasses. The table also had a pyramid of Champaign glasses stacked carefully on each other. Suddenly, Sonic came roaring up on a dirt bike, going up a short ramp at full speed and going into the air. He came in between Knuckles and Shadow, who didn't even flinch, smashed through the pyramid and landed on the ground on the other side.

"_YEAAH! WHOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOOO!_" the cerulean speedster cried.

"Huh, didn't think he'd clear that." Shadow commented.

"Will wonders ever cease?" Knuckles added, taking a sip from his glass.

Sonic and Vector were rolling around the courtyard on dirt bikes while Espio and Charmy were jumping around on a large trampoline practicing skate board tricks on wheel less boards and throwing around microwavable popcorn in the air. Then Tails came out with another dirt bike with cans tied to strings on the back of the bike.

"Here you go, Shadow." the kitsune called out. "The honorary 'Groom Bike'."

"I'm not riding that." Shadow muttered.

"Aw come on, Shadow." Knuckles said. "You can live a little."

The midnight male let out a sigh and got up from his seat. He got onto the bike, revved it up and took off. He tailed Sonic around before going off on his own. Then Silver came out with a shape of a wedding bell. Knuckles, still seated at the table, raised an eyebrow.

"Is that thing filled with candy?" he asked.

"Nope, just confetti and stuff." Silver replied. "I was gonna fill it with candy for the bachelor party but I figured, 'What the hell?'."

Sonic, Shadow and Vector came revving up on their dirt bikes as the albino hedgehog came up to them while waving the party prop around.

"Here's the wedding piñata!" he called out.

"I'm sure Shadow would just love to destroy that thing." Knuckles said aloud from the table.

"Give it here!" Sonic said as came up to Silver on his bike.

The snowy male handed him the piñata and the cerulean hedgehog promptly sped of with Shadow and Vector following behind. Sonic held the piñata by a thin rope causing it to flutter at his side.

"Hey Shadow!" he shouted. "Here's your groom bell!"

The cyan male sped up a little further ahead of the guys behind him and dropped the bell shaped piñata onto the ground causing it to violently tumble. Shadow revved his bike and turned it into the director of the piñata. Then the party prop was instantly crushed underneath the wheels of the dirt bike. Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Espio, and Charmy laughed and cheered at this as confetti and stringy paper ribbon came spilling out of the demolished piñata. But Shadow wasn't satisfied on just running over the prop just once. He turned around sharply, nearly hitting a bush and aimed for the piñata again. This time it was harshly kicked along instead of being flattened under the big wheel.

"You know," Knuckles began. "I must admit, this is a lot better than beating the shit out of it with a stick."

Tails and Silver chuckled at the ruby echidna's comment.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile the girls were watching from a window after hearing the loud motors of the dirt bike.

"What the hell are they doing?" Blaze asked.

"Making a mess is what." Sally growled.

The only one not bearing an expression of disbelief or annoyance was Amy. When she saw Shadow mercilessly tear apart the piñata, she couldn't help but giggle in light hearted humor.

XXXXXXX

That afternoon when the bridal shower was over, both Rouge and Sally wouldn't let the boys back inside until they cleaned up all the glass, piñata entrails, and popcorn from the courtyard. The guys were still cracking up about how Shadow completely demolished the wedding bell shaped piñata. Amy had put all her gifts and the flower crown in her room before going to the library. She had no 'wedding chores' for the day so she had the rest of the evening to herself. The sakura hedgehog had caught Jane Austin fever and went straight away to reading 'Pride and Prejudice'. A half hour later, Amy was joined by Shadow.

"Good evening, Rose." he said, sitting down beside her and planting a peck on her forehead. "Did you enjoy your bridal shower?"

"Mmmhmmm. The gifts I got were really cute." Amy replied cheerfully. Then her expression changed after remembering a certain detail. "Oh yeah, I got this from Sonic."

The cherry-pink female handed him the 'gift' that the blue blur had bestowed upon her. Shadow's eyes widened and twitched a little when he saw it.

"What the _hell_ is this?" the ebony hedgehog cried in disbelief.

"Exactly what I thought." Amy said.

Shadow's expression then turned into a mixture of rage and annoyance.

"I'm going to murder him!" he hissed, squeezing the condom package in his fist.

"I think Sally might've already beaten you to it." Amy replied.

Shadow emitted a furious growl and placed the condom package in an interior pocket in his coat.

"I surely hope you don't mind that I confiscate this from you." the crimson-splashed male said.

"Go right ahead." Amy replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Shadow after letting out a sigh and shaking his head, cleared his head of the whole 'condom thing', and reinstated his focus on the sakura hedgehog. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then he buried his muzzle in her neck and a few seconds later, under her chin. The cherry-pink female let out a soft but frustrated sigh.

"You know, I'm kinda trying to read." Amy said.

"Mmmm?" Shadow mumbled while nuzzling her quills.

Trying to get out this was futile. Amy decided that since they hadn't had any 'alone time; for most of the day, it was okay for him to deter from reading.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, someone asked me why Chap 5 on here reads as Chap 6. Well that's because the first one I submitted for this fic was titled 'Prologue' and I don't have titles for the other chapters other than 'Chapter 1', 'Chapter 2' etc. Hoped that answered that question clearly :)**

* * *

><p>=Chapter 6=<p>

The very next day, Amy and the girls went out again to go hunting for a wedding dress. Despite being a very big city, Station Square only had a few stores that distributed such things. Amy had extreme doubts about finding one because she had such a slime figure. Hell, she was smaller than Blaze.

"We should've ordered one online." the sakura hedgehog murmured.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea, Amy." Blaze told her. "You never know what'll happen to it."

"She's right." Sally pointed out. "They could lose the order, it could be damaged in the mail..."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Amy said.

"It's just easier to go to a store." Rouge said.

Unfortunately it was easier said than done. The first two stores didn't anything that was close to Amy's size. The next store had plenty of correct sizes, but the styles were either very bland, tasteless, or too eccentric. There was one last store in the whole city. Amy had serious doubts about finding anything there.

"I think it's time to raise the white flag." the cherry-pink female muttered.

"Chin up, Amy." Rouge replied. "There's still hope."

Although that hope seemed very bleak, it was brightened just a little bit when they found something. It was the correct size but it wasn't much. It was sleeveless with the straps going around the side of the shoulders instead of on top. The dress was plain at best but pretty. It also came with fingerless arm gloves and a waist length veil attached to a small tiara.

"I guess this is good." Amy said after inspecting it. "It's better than no dress at all."

"Yeah." Rouge said.

'Plus I'm only wearing it for one day.' Amy thought.

With the wedding dress finally taken care of, the next phase of shopping would be shoe-shopping.

XXXXXXX

Since looking for Amy's wedding dress took nearly all day, the girls waited until the next morning to go out and look for shoes. While they were out, the guys were in the midst of planning Shadow's bachelor party. The Chaotix, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Silver were walking down the hall and throwing around ideas.

"We gotta to that Laser Bar." Tails said. "That place is awesome."

"Oh hell yes!" Sonic leered.

Then a few minutes later, Shadow had joined them. And he had a bone to pick with Sonic.

"Excuse me, faker." Shadow began with a boiling expression. "There's an issue I need to resolve with you."

"Indeed?" Sonic said with a cocky grin.

"Yes. Just what the hell do you mean by giving Rose a damn condom for her bridal shower?"

"Aw, come on, Shads. It was just a little joke."

The midnight clad hedgehog let out a growl.

"Tone it down, Shadow." Knuckles said. "We're trying to figure out where to hold your damn bachelor party."

"The Laser Bar!" Tails began again. "The Laser Bar!"

"Pipe down, Tails. There's a lot of other places to consider."

"Nothing beats the Laser Bar, Knux." Sonic said.

"_WHAT THE_ _**FUCK**_ _IS_ _**THAT?**_"

While they were going down the hall, Shadow's ruby eyes had caught something in the large walk-in storage room. It was the wedding dress that Amy and the girls had picked out for the sakura hedgehog. They had placed it on a mannequin so it would stay neat and unwrinkled. The rest of the boys followed Shadow into the room after he stormed inside.

"Umm, I'm guessing that's Amy's wedding dress?" Sonic deduced.

Shadow looked as if he almost popped a vein.

"You're joking...right?" he asked.

"Well it's a big white dress." Sonic retorted. "Whaddya think it is?"

The ebony male looked at the bridal gown with sincere disgust and irateness.

"Rose is _NOT_ wearing _**THAT.**_" he hissed.

"Well hey, Rouge was telling me that this was the only decent dress they could find yesterday." Knuckles said.

"They call _this_ decent?"

"Amy wasn't too thrilled about it either, but it was all they could find."

Shadow looked at the dress again, which made him slightly cringe at it.

"She. Is. **NOT.** Wearing. _**THAT!**_" he stated firmly.

"Shadow come on, what the hell are you going to do about it?" Knuckles sighed.

"First, get Rouge on the phone."

XXXXXXX

The girls were having a nice lunch at the food court of the mall after successfully buying appropriate footwear. Amy ended up buying two pairs because the pair for her bridal gown was a bit too uncomfortable for her to wear for a long period of time. So she bought a second pair- which was black-that could be worn at the reception. While they were enjoying their lunch, Rouge's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" the ivory bat answered. "Oh hi, Knuckie. What's up?"

The rest of the ladies casually went about eating until Rouge suddenly made a strange face.

"What do you want Amy's dress size for?" she asked in a confused tone.

Amy's head popped up after hearing Rouge's question. She stared at the female bat as she continued her conversation with the crimson echidna on the other line.

"Well, okay. It's six." Rouge said, after getting a reassuring nod from Amy. "Alright, bye."

She shook her head in sheer confusion after closing her cell phone.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked.

"Apparently, Shadow wanted to know what your dress size was." Rouge explained.

"Oh, I see. Oh Lord, I hope Shadow's not planning on getting me anything like you did."

Rouge smirked.

"Only time will tell, honey."

XXXXXXX

That afternoon, the guys came back after going out for an hour. Shadow had a look of complete satisfaction on his face.

"So uh...whaddya wanna do with the other dress that the girls bought?" Knuckles asked.

"Trash it." Shadow hissed.

"Seriously?" Sonic asked.

"Yes."

"Shouldn't we clear it with the girls first?" Vector asked.

"No." Shadow replied nonchalantly.

He went over to the storage room where the wedding dress was kept and snatched it off the mannequin.

"Get the paintball guns." the ebony hedgehog ordered.

This made a wide grin appear on Sonic's muzzle.

"Freaking awesome."

XXXXXXX

Ten minutes later, the guys came out into the courtyard of Castle Mobius with some of them clad in paintball gear. The Chaotix went to the dirt bikes instead. Then Tails came out clad in the wedding dress intended for Amy with an irate look on his face.

"This is a stupid idea." the kitsune growled.

"Aw come on, Tails. Lighten up." Sonic said. "Besides, you look kinda cute."

"...Shut up."

"Tails, go prancing around like a deer." Shadow ordered, cocking his paintball shotgun.

The yellow fox let out a whine.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Go on, Tails." Knuckles leered.

The poor kitsune let out a sigh and went up into the air. East of Castle Mobius, was a small area of trees and bushes. It was almost like a mini-forest. Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow shortly went after him. Tails continued to float around, after getting slightly smacked by twigs that started to tear up the dress. Suddenly the yellow fox got hit with a paint ball and then another.

"Augh!" Tails cried out.

Knuckles, Silver, and Sonic started cracking up when Shadow began bombarding Tails with paintballs. Shadow was aiming more at every inch of the dress than Tails. Soon, Sonic and Knuckles joined in.

"AUGH!" the twin-tailed fox yelped. "Okay, okay! Enough!"

Both Knuckles and Shadow ceased fire, but the blue blur fired one more shot at Tails arse.

"OWW!" he cried. "Dammit!"

The ruby echidna and cyan speedster busted up laughing and exchanged high fives. Silver had been on the ground the whole time clutching his gut from laughing so hard, and not being able to fire a shot.

"Now we have a colorful dress!" the albino hedgehog rasped.

"I'm not through with it yet." Shadow growled.

The crimson-splashed male went over to Tails, still recovering from getting shot numerous paintballs, and tore the paint soaked dress off of him. Leaving the yellow fox only in his boxers. Sonic and Silver cracked up again as Tails was suddenly exposed to the 50 degree weather.

"H-hey! At least luh-let me get a-a change of cl-clothes fi-first!" Tails rasped as his teeth began to chatter.

Shadow ignored him as he went over to where the Chaotix were riding around on the dirt bikes. He made Espio get off and tied the long end of the skirt to the back and got on the vehicle. The midnight hedgehog then went around the courtyard, making the dress look even worse. After 15 minutes of violently dragging it around, Shadow finally stopped the bike and dismounted.

"Well, now you've gone and done it." Knuckles said casually. "Now what?"

"Nail it to the front door." Shadow hissed after squeezing the dress into the ground with his foot.

"Oh man." Silver groaned while giggling. "We're so gonna get in trouble for this!"


	8. Chapter 7

=Chapter 7=

When the girls finally returned home, the sun had already set, so it was dark out. The guys were out front, sitting around a large open fire pit and cooking hot dogs and making s'mores simultaneously. Each had an expression like they were all minding their own business. The girls had seen this through the van windows and Sally, Rouge, and Blaze got suspicious. After parking the van in the garage and while Amy and Cream went indoors through there, the other three girls confronted the boys.

"What are you guys doing?" Blaze inquired.

"Nuttin'." Sonic said. Then he held up a stick with a steaming hot dog on the other end. "Wanna a wiener?"

"Uh, no."

"If you're not doing anything, then why are you all out here?" Rouge asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cause we feel like it." Knuckles said.

The girls stared at them as they continued to cook their sausages and s'mores.

"You're up to something!" Sally exclaimed accusingly.

"We're not up to anything, Sal." Sonic calmly replied.

"Fine, whatever okay?" Blaze said, ready to drop it.

The girls walked off still giving rather suspicious and accusing expressions. They were about to enter the garage when something caught Sally's eye.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?_" she exclaimed.

Seconds later, Rouge and Blaze caught sight of what was hanging on the front door. The boys continued cooking their hot dogs and s'mores without showing any sign of panic.

"_**BOYS!**_" Rouge shouted.

All three of the girls stomped right back to the large fire pit. They had the tattered and paint stained dress and were absolutely furious.

"Just what the hell did you guys do to Amy's dress?" Blaze demanded.

"It was Shadow's idea." Silver replied, putting together a s'more.

Rouge nearly popped a vein.

"Shadow! For Christ sakes, do you have any idea how much trouble we went through to find that? And how much it cost?" she angrily ranted.

"Relax, babe." Knuckles calmly intervened. "We got a replacement."

"And a far more suitable one at that." Shadow added.

That still didn't satisfy the girls.

"_You_ got a replacement?" Sally asked, sarcastically. "And where might we find this replacement?"

"Same spot as the other one." Sonic said.

Both Blaze and Rouge let out a sigh of frustration.

"You're still in big trouble!" Sally hissed.

The boys still showed no sign of fearing their wrath and went along with their hot dogs and s'mores.

XXXXXXX

"They did _WHAT?_"

Blaze had just broke the news to Amy as soon as she, Sally, and Rouge got back in the mansion.

"They totally destroyed the damn thing!" the lilac cat explained furiously. "All because Shadow didn't like it."

"Oh my god..." Amy moaned, while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"They said they got a replacement." Sally added.

"I'd like to see this replacement."

"Hear, hear." Rouge said.

They all went to the storage room where the original dress was kept. When they got there, hanging on the mannequin in its place was a more decked out dress and with a very Goth Lolita style to it. It had a strapless and corset-like top, the skirt part was very long and flowing with a parting in the front with purple under the black. It also came with a blouse-like collar which acted like a choker with red rose on the front and a long white lace tied into a bow bellow it. The veil had a comb-like headband with smaller red roses hot glued to it and two different types of black fabric layers that was also a Goth Lolita style. The last element of the veil had, was black and purple fabric ribbons. The girls all stared at the 'wedding dress' in complete shock and became absolutely appalled.

"They call this _appropriate?_" Blaze cried. "This isn't even wedding material!"

"Where they hell did they get this? _Hot Topic?_" Sally cried.

Amy all the while was still staring at her 'new dress'. Slowly, she grinned from ear to ear.

"...I like it." she said. "I really like it."

"Are you serious?" Blaze cried in disbelief.

"Amy, the bride is not supposed to wear black." Rouge protested. "It's bad luck!"

"I know that." Amy countered. "But the theme _is_ Goth right? Plus, since the wedding is on Halloween, the bride's maids can wear orange."

There was a brief silence.

"That...actually makes sense." Sally said.

"Oh alright." Rouge sighed, giving up. "I'm still pissed though."

Amy was mentally dancing for joy. The whole dress issue was now a huge load off her mind. She wouldn't have to dread wearing the other one now.

XXXXXXX

Later that evening, Amy was in her room watching TV when the door chime went off.

"Coming." she called out.

The sakura hedgehog went to go answer her door and found Shadow waiting in the hall.

"Oh hi, Shadow!" Amy sang.

She gave him a little bear hug to which Shadow exchanged.

"Thanks for saving me from regretting wearing a bland dress." the cherry-pink female whispered.

"Of course." Shadow replied.

He grabbed a handful of her quills and started to nuzzle her neck. Amy purred in response and after hearing her, the ebony hedgehog carefully but suddenly, scooped her up, making her yelp in surprise. Shadow carried her back to her bed and set her down onto it, promptly seizing his bride-to-be in a kiss. Amy squirmed a little beneath him, but Shadow gently pinned her down so she couldn't escape from him. Amy let out a little whine, but continued in the wrestling match happening inside their mouths. Finally, they parted, leaving the sakura hedgehog breathless.

"You know, you can be so pushy sometimes." she muttered.

"Am I?" Shadow asked coyly.

"Mmhmm."

Shadow dove into her neck again and gave another series of nuzzles.

XXXXXXX

The next morning was rather slow. A few people woke up early. The excitement from the night before had left everyone a bit more exhausted than normal. When everyone did finally wake up, the alarm sirens suddenly rang out. One by one, they all raced to the main conference room. Shadow and Sonic were already there.

"What's the trouble?" Knuckles asked.

"Someone's tearing up downtown is what." Sonic replied. "Big time."

Shadow pulled up satellite footage that showed the downtown area Station Square. The damage that had done was major.

"Rouge, contact G.U.N." Shadow said. "Have them get the populace to safer areas."

"I'm on it." Rouge replied with a nod.

"As for us, we'll go out and address the situation."

"Let's go, team!" Sonic cried.

They all left Castle Mobius and headed straight for downtown. When they got there, everything was just a mess. Numerous vehicles were thrown around and damaged beyond repair. Shattered glass was scattered all across the streets, the buildings had broken windows, internal damage, and were on fire.

"Damn." Sonic rasped. "It's like a tornado went through here."

Suddenly, a fiery beast popped out of nowhere and attacked the team,

"Whoa!" Sonic cried, dodged a lunge from the monster.

The creature hissed and lunged again. Both Knuckles and Shadow quickly pummeled it to the ground.

"Is it just me, or am I getting a serious case of déjà vu?" Silver asked.

"I think it's déjà vu." Blaze agreed.

The pair had seen these monsters before. This caused the other members of the team to become interested.

"Care to share something with us?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, we saw these guys in Soleanna." Silver replied.

"Hey, you're right." Sonic commented. "That's where I remember these guys from."

"But...wait a minute, we defeated Iblis years ago!" Tails protested. "How can they still be here?"

Shadow, in the midst of battle, was also pondering about the same thing. Then he made a startling realization.

"Unless..." he murmured to himself.

The midnight hedgehog raced past the creatures to find where they were originating from. He came to a secluded area where purple crystals were now sticking out of the ground and the destroyed buildings. Shadow paused in his steps as he oversaw the damage made. Suddenly he heard a hissing voice from behind him.

"_Hello, Shadow..._"


	9. Chapter 8

=Chapter 8=

Shadow spun around and saw the crystallized demon bearing his image. The crimson-splashed male could not believe what his eyes were telling him. It was Mephiles the Dark.

"What..._how?_" Shadow rasped.

"MRRWAA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! Surprised?" Mephiles cackled.

Shadow's demeanor quickly went from shocked to antagonistic.

"I don't know how you are still here, but one thing's for certain, I'll send you back to hell where you belong!"

Instantly, the ebony hedgehog launched himself at the demonic being. Mephiles countered by causing hundreds of his demonic familiars to appear and surround Shadow.

"Damn!" he cursed.

"Mwwaa ha ha ha ha!" Mephiles leered. "Soon Shadow, I shall have my revenge!"

"Not if we can help it!"

Sonic and the rest of the team had followed Shadow and found their opponent. Like Shadow, both Blaze and Silver drew back in surprise and shock after seeing Mephiles.

"Impossible!" Blaze cried. "We destroyed you!"

"Incorrect, my dear!" Mephiles sneered.

He used his powers to attack them which sent the entire team flying towards the opposite direction. But they all held their ground and charged towards him in a tactical manner. Mephiles countered by unleashing his familiars at them. Sally, Amy, and Blaze took cover.

"Damn!" Sally cursed. "I've never seen anyone with that much power."

"Which makes him a bigger asshole than Eggman ever was." Amy commented.

As they took cover, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow were still going at Mephiles. Backing them up, were the Chaotix crew and Rouge. Mephiles continued his onslaught seemingly having the odds in his favor. However, both he and the opposing team were evenly matched. Then, Mephiles successfully foiled Shadow's attempted to fire a Chaos Lance at him. Amy, watching, could no longer sit still.

"C'mon guys." she said, summoning her hammer. "We gotta help the boys."

The sakura hedgehog began to charge at the demon with her hammer. However both Sally and Blaze saw that her sneak attack would fail and tried to stop her.

"Amy! Wait!" Blaze cried.

But her warning came in a little too late. Mephiles, aware of her presence, turned around and raised his arm which froze the cherry-pink female on the spot. Shadow saw this from the corner of his eye and instantly intervened. He dropped his fight with the demonic familiars like a hot potato and launched himself at Mephiles, actually catching him by surprise and giving him one hell of a punch.

"Damn, nice shot, Shadow!" Sonic commented.

Shadow ignored him and quickly went to Amy's side after she was released from the binds that Mephiles had previously put her in.

"Are you alright?" the ebony hedgehog asked his betrothed.

"I'm...I'm okay." Amy rasped.

Before Mephiles even had a chance to get up, Knuckles, Sonic, Vector, Espio, and Silver ganged up on him and pummeled him into the ground. But at the last moment, the demon blasted them all away. Overwhelmed, Mephiles decided it would be best to make his exit now before the team got rid of him before he was able to exact his revenge. Something that irritated him to no end. But he caught something that he found most interesting. Mephiles saw how furious Shadow had gotten when he attacked Amy and also how the crimson-splashed hedgehog was aggressively shielding and protecting her. Upon realizing that an advantage had presented itself, an evil grin appeared on his sickly pale muzzle.

"Aha! It seems you have a weak point, Shadow the Hedgehog." the demon leered.

"Oh put a sock in it, you basterd." Sonic growled.

The blue blur attempted to perform a spin dash on Mephiles, but before he was able to, the demon vanished without a trace as did the rest of his minions.

"Dammit! I almost had him there!" Sonic ranted.

"Umm..we won?" Vector said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, he'll be back." Shadow said.

XXXXXXX

For the next two days, the entire city was put on alert. Rouge had G.U.N. set up the underground bunkers and place them on standby in case of an emergency. Wedding plans were temporarily put on hold, much to Amy's partial delight. Shadow on the other hand, was quite agitated. Not just because one of his greatest enemies had somehow returned, but what he had said earlier.

'_Aha! It seems you have a weak point, Shadow the Hedgehog!_'

Just what the hell kind of nonsense was that basterd spouting? It shouldn't have, but the whole thing was really bugging him. Amy could tell, because his fur had gotten all ruffled and hadn't come to see her the night before like he had always. The sakura hedgehog that afternoon, went in search of her midnight groom-to-be. She found him in the main Computer Lab. Unlike the other labs, this one had a huge screen on the wall. Shadow was searching the whole area relentlessly for any sign of Mephiles. Frowning, Amy went up to him and wrapped her around him. Shadow made a pause and completely melted in his future bride's embrace. He put his hand on hers.

"Are you feeling alright, love?" the crimson-splashed male murmured.

"Only if you are..." Amy murmured back.

Shadow's blood red eyes softened and he stopped from his search to turn around and hold her. Amy nuzzled into his white tuft of fur, making him nuzzle her cheek in return.

"Go back to your dorm." Shadow softly told her. "I'll be there shortly."

Amy gave a nod and went off on her way. The hall on the 4th floor was quiet. There wasn't even anybody in the Rec Room. It seemed that Mephiles' sudden appearance had given everyone quite an uncomfortable stir. Amy let out a sigh and fumbled through her pocket for her keycard when she got to her door. Suddenly, the locks clicked open before she even got it out. Amy stared at the doorknob in bewilderment and slowly turned it and opened the door cautiously. Then, the sakura hedgehog was suddenly confronted with Mephiles the Dark himself, who was standing in her room.

"Hello, my dear." he leered evilly.

Quickly, Amy summoned her hammer, threw it at the demon and raced through the hall. She spotted what she was looking seconds later and activated the alarm.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT."

But this did not deter Mephiles. He continued coming after Amy and she continued throwing her hammers at him. Finally, she could no longer use this tactic as the demon kept disintegrating them.

'Shit. What now?' she thought.

The young flower ran down a staircase, not trusting herself to use the elevator. She tried to at least outrun him, but Mephiles was way ahead of her. He suddenly teleported in front of her, making the young flower screech to a halt.

"What the hell do you want?" Amy demanded.

"_You._" the demon simply answered. "You're perfect for getting my revenge on Shadow."

Before he could lay a hand on her however, Silver suddenly appeared out of nowhere and put Mephiles in a psychokinetic bind and hurled him down the stair case.

"Are you alright?" the albino hedgehog asked Amy.

"Yeah." Amy rasped. "Now that you're here."

Mephiles was back on his feet in no time at all. He flew back up to confront Silver. He socked right in the gut causing him to cough out blood a fell to the floor like a sack for potatoes.

"Silver!" Amy cried.

She quickly rushed to his side and simultaneously shielded him from the impending demon.

"Now then my dear, if you'll come with me." Mephiles said, extending his hand out to the sakura demon.

"In your freakin' dreams!" Amy spat.

Mephiles merely chuckled at her.

"I like your courage." he laughed.

Before he had a chance to get at her, Knuckles, Shadow, and Sonic rushed to the scene and charged at the demon.

"Get the hell out of our house, asshole!" Knuckles barked.

Mephiles growled. With Shadow present, he could not carry out his plan the way he wanted to. He would have to come up with a plan B. So without a further word, he vanished.

"DAMMIT! He got away from us _again!_" Sonic ranted.

Shadow quickly flew to Amy's side, who was still shielding an unconscious Silver.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" he asked, frantically checking the cherry-pink female for injuries.

"I'm okay, but that jerk did a number on Silver." Amy replied.

"Let's get him into the infirmary." Knuckles said.

XXXXXXX

While Silver was being treated for his injuries, Amy had explained to the others what had happened. Promptly thereafter, Knuckles, alongside, Tails, Espio, and Vector, went off to tighten the mansion's security measures. Then Shadow turned to Rouge.

"Rouge, go help Rose move her things into my dorm please." the ebony hedgehog said.

"What?" Amy exclaimed.

"Please hear me out, Rose."

The sakura hedgehog let out a sigh and she and Rouge went back to her dorm to collect her stuff. An hour later, she had moved into Shadow's dorm. It was located on the 7th and top floor of Castle Mobius, plus it was the only dorm located on that floor. It was also quite larger than Amy's dorm and was painted with black and burgundy colors. The furniture was a very art deco style. Amy felt like she was walking into a fancy furniture store. After she was settled in, Shadow joined her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Amy asked.

"Mmm?" Shadow answered.

"Why did you make me move in with you?"

"Why? You don't like it here?"

"Well, it's not that. Just...why now?"

Shadow sat down on his bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"After what happened, I don't want you by yourself." he explained.

'Oh jeez. I can see where this is going.' Amy thought nonchalantly.

Shadow began nuzzling under her chin making the young flower purr a little. Then with a sigh she got up and went to get ready for bed. She came out of the bathroom in her and got into bed. Her groom-to-be promptly joined her. He tucked her in and pulled her closer to him. Amy mewed out a yawn, exhausted by all the excitement that went down evening.

"I hope Silver's okay." she murmured.

"I'm sure he'll be alright." Shadow replied softly.

Amy let out another yawn and fell asleep in her lover's arms.


	10. Chapter 9

=Chapter 9=

As Amy feared from the night before, the whole team was watching her like a hawk again. Since Mephiles had attempted to kidnap her, they all assumed that he was going to snatch her again the first chance he got. She couldn't go anywhere unless she had someone with her. It was really irritating for Amy because she felt like a 5-year-old being babysitted. Even Shadow was watching her all day as he was tending to business through security cameras. What made things worse, was that Rouge was dragging the sakura hedgehog from wedding chore to wedding chore. The only nice thing that came from the all the insanity that came out of Amy's day, was the fact that Shadow would give her some good TLC when they went to bed.

XXXXXXX

Another week went by and there was no sign of Mephiles anywhere. That still didn't deter the team from keeping a look out for him. Especially Shadow. The G.U.N. managed to restore the damage done at the downtown section so in no time at all, it was safe enough to inhabit by civilians again. But that still didn't satisfy Shadow, not by a long shot. He had everything on 24 hour watch, which made Amy even more worried about him. She was beginning to think that the ebony hedgehog was taking this rather personally.

It was about to get even more personal.

XXXXXXX

One day, Amy and the rest of the girls were inspecting Cream's outfit. She was to be the flower girl for the ceremony. Her dress was almost like the bridesmaids' dresses, but a bit more plain. Plus, it had a more pastel orange color to it which made it brighter.

"Wow Cream, you look so cute in that." Amy commented.

"Thanks!" Cream cheerfully replied. "I'm sure Tails' gonna love it too!"

"Hey by the way, where's her hair piece?" Blaze asked, looking around.

"It hasn't come in yet." Rouge explained. "It should get in tomorrow."

Then Amy remembered something.

"Oh hey! Maybe I can use that little crown she made me the other day." she said. "Be right back!"

"W-wait, Amy!" Blaze called out.

But the cherry-pink female was already out the door. She rushed down the hall and went into the elevator. Blaze had gone after her because she knew that Shadow did not want Amy by herself, but she was too late to reach her at the elevator.

"Shoot!" Blaze cursed.

The lilac cat would have to use the staircase. When Amy got onto the 7th floor, she sensed immediately that something was off. First, her nose twitched to scent that smelled like something was burning. Instead of going into Shadow's room, Amy decided to investigate this strange scent. She went down the hall and found a storage room. It was pitch dark inside save for small flickers of light. Now filled with curiosity, Amy went into the room and what she saw next, horrified her. Lying in the middle of the room, was a chao plusie-which Sonic had given to Amy as an apology for the condom-set on fire.

"Wha-what the hell?" Amy cried backing away.

"_A wedding gift for you, my dear..._" hissed a voice.

Amy froze. She knew who the voice belonged to, but she couldn't see him anywhere. Fortunately, Blaze had just reached the floor via the staircase, and she too caught the scent of fire in the hall.

"Amy?" the lavender female called out.

"Blaze..._help!_"

With that, the pyrokinetic feline instantly flew to Amy's side. As soon as Blaze saw the fire, she went berserk.

"AMY, GET BACK!" she exclaimed.

The lilac cat yanked the sakura hedgehog out of the way and used her powers to extinguished the flames. When they were out, Blaze switched on the lights, but there was nothing there other than the storage bins and the charred chao plushie. Amy was so shocked and disturbed by the whole thing that she started to get a little emotional.

"Amy, you okay?" Blaze asked.

"Y-yeah." Amy rasped, quickly wiping her eyes and with her knees shaking.

Now she was scared. At first, she was ready to give Mephiles one hell of an ass whooping with no holding back. But now, the demon had successfully intimidated her. Later, while the rest of the team was investigating the storage room, the cherry-pink female was put into Shadow's room with Blaze watching her. Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, and the rest of the guys were looking all over the storage room.

"Damn." Sonic ranted. "Just how the hell did he get in here without setting anything off?"

"I've checked all the security cams and sensors, but they didn't pick up a thing." Tails said.

"Maybe he used stealth?" Vector asked. "Like Espio?"

"If he did, it was very good stealth." Silver added. "I can't pick up any trace of his presence. It's like he was never here."

This made Shadow growl in frustration. It felt like Mephiles was toying with him. Sonic went over and picked up the nearly burnt plushie.

"Well...so much for this." he said.

Knuckles turned and saw Shadow's behavior was not improving at all.

"Shadow, go to Amy." the ruby echidna told the midnight male, earning a glare from him. "Go on, she needs you. We can take care of things here."

Shadow let out a frustrated sigh and went to him down. His antagonized expression instantly softened when he opened his door. Blaze was at the right side of his bed, trying to cheer up Amy who was almost all curled up into a ball on the bed. The lilac cat stood up when she said Shadow came it. Then she walked over to him.

"She's really shaken up." Blaze told the ebony hedgehog.

"I know. Thank you, Blaze." Shadow replied.

"Sure."

With that, the lavender female left two alone. Shadow went over to Amy and sat down next to her. She was clutching a pillow with a frightened expression. When she saw him, she buried her face deeper into the cushion she was squeezing with a death-like grip.

"I'm sorry..." Amy muttered in a small voice.

"For what?" Shadow asked in a surprised tone.

"..I...I don't know."

Shadow leaned forward and began nuzzling her neck. That was when Amy could no longer hold it in and started crying like a baby. Shadow wrapped his arms around her and rocked his bride-to-be back and forth in a slow and gentle manner.

"Shhhhh. It's alright, little one." Shadow quietly cooed. "I'm right here."

Amy let out a sniffle and nuzzled his tuft of white fur, collecting her emotions.

XXXXXXX

The next two days went by uneventful. Amy had calmed down a bit after that disturbing episode despite having graphic nightmares about it. Shadow's presence made her feel all the more safer. Now the team had a big event coming up. That night, they would all go to the city hall for two big events. One was the proclamation of Amy and Shadow's marriage. The second, was discussing the current issue with the Mephiles situation. Everyone was a busy little bee the whole day. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles were taking care of the really important and official stuff, and Silver, Tails, and the Chaotix were out inspecting the limos that pulled into Castle Mobius' gates to make sure they weren't rigged in any way. Meanwhile, the girls were helping each other pick out what to wear. Just before they all left, Amy was putting her own finishing touches on Shadow's suit. The jacket was a shiny leather with little chain attachments and at knee length. The sakura hedgehog added a corsage to it. She was clad in a silk and fabric layered white fading into black dress.

"There. That looks nice." Amy said, complimenting her handiwork.

"Thank you, love." Shadow said, kissing her on the nose, then taking her hand. "Shall we go then?"

"Sure, I guess."

Amy had shrugged her shoulders a little, earning a loving nuzzle from Shadow. They joined the others and boarded one of the three limos that waited for them and went off to the city hall. The first hour of the evening went rather well. It was nice and orderly. To make sure things had stayed that way, Rouge had G.U.N. agents come and pose as security. Amy was enjoying herself, having the burning plushie episode almost disappear from her mind completely. Shadow had kept a close watch on the cherry-pink female throughout most of the night. The real big excitement came during the proclamation of their wedding and everyone went into a semi-celebration. Then things sort of quieted down and the mood got briefly serious when the issue was switched to the subject of Mephiles. With most of the city officials and the head of the G.U.N. briefed, everyone could relax and enjoy the rest of the evening. Amy had gotten herself into another discussion with Rouge and the girls on 'wedding dos and don'ts', which made her let out a little sigh of frustration. To think she would be allowed at least a few hours without having to hear about wedding plans. Finally, the moment came when everyone started going home for the night. It was about almost midnight. As many of the honored guests were leaving, a few still remained including the team for a few talks and the final last call. Shadow caught Amy yawning from the corner of his eye and went over to her.

"Are you getting exhausted, Rose?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit." Amy replied.

He took the sakura hedgehog's hand and led her through the back where the team's limos were waiting to take them home. Guarding them was a unit of G.U.N. agents. Shadow helped Amy into one of the vehicles after coming out of the building.

"I'll be back shortly, you just wait here." the crimson-splashed male told her.

"Okay." Amy replied.

He gave her a peck on the forehead before she descended into the limo. Then Shadow turned to the G.U.N. agents.

"If _anything_ should happen before I return, have the driver take her straight back to Castle Mobius. Understood?"

"Yes sir." one agent replied, saluting.

With that, Shadow went back into the building to inform the others that he was taking Amy home. Suddenly, part of the electricity in the whole building went out, making everything dim. Seconds later, hundreds of Iblis' fire monsters popped out of the walls and floor and attacked.

"Damn!" Shadow cursed.

XXXXXXX

Outside where Amy was waiting, two fire golems suddenly appeared out of thin air and began attacking the other G.U.N. guards. One of them quickly sped to the limo containing Amy and frantically knocked on it.

"Go! Go!" he shouted.

With his orders, the limo drove off into the night. Amy become a little confused as to what was going on and panicked when the limo took off without Shadow.

"Driver!" she called out. "Driver, wait! We have to wait for Shadow! Driver?"

Then the screen partition rolled down, revealing who was commandeering the vehicle.

"_Where to, Amy?_"

"_**SHAAAAAAADDOOOOOOWWWW!**_"


	11. Chapter 10

=Chapter 10=

The team continued fighting the demons that suddenly appeared out from the ground and walls. Tails ran into Shadow and saw him fighting two biters.

'Thing's got screwed up really fast didn't it?' the kitsune thought to himself.

He went and approached the ebony hedgehog and started backing him up.

"Hey, where's Amy?" Tails asked.

"I put her in a limo outside." Shadow told him. "I instructed the guards to take her straight home if anything like this should happen."

The yellow fox at first, nodded in acknowledgement of Shadow's statement. Then he suddenly froze.

'Wait a minute.' he thought. 'Something's not right here. Castle Mobius is only 15 minutes away from here. Amy should've gotten home by know, but I haven't got positive feedback from the driver that they made it there like I was supposed to...'

The kitsune sucker-punched one biter coming right at him and began racing towards the back door.

"Be right back!" he told Shadow, who didn't seem to notice him leave.

Tails ran through the hallway and out the door. The G.U.N. guards had just barely managed to snuff out the two golems that menaced them earlier. Out of the seven that were posted, only two were left standing. One of them was trying to get ahold of the limo that took off.

"Sergeant," Tails called out. "where's vehicle 42Y76X?"

"Car 42Y76X, do you copy?" the G.U.N. soldier barked into his radio. "Car 42Y76X where are you?"

There was no response. Just garbled static on the other end. Tails, with panic filling him like a hot air balloon, frantically snatched out his cell phone and quickly put Amy's phone on speed dial.

'Please Amy, pick up.' the kitsune desperately thought. 'Please pick up.'

"_We're sorry, the number you are trying to reach, is no longer available. If you-_"

"_**OH MY GOD!**_"

Tails bolted back into the building in a mad search for a computer. Luckily, he had placed tracking devices on the limos so there was still a glimmer of hope. He nearly ran into Sonic and Shadow who were finishing up a fight with a flaming golem.

"COMING THROUGH!" Tails yelled.

"Whoa, Tails, what's the rush?" Sonic asked.

"AMY'S GOD DAMN LIMO IS FREAKING MISSING!"

That caught Shadow's attention faster than Sonic's speed.

"_**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN IT'S MISSING?**_" he shouted.

"The agents got attacked by these things, told the limo driver to back to Castle Mobius, but now it's M.I.A.!"

"Holy shit, dude." Sonic rasped.

"I placed bugs on the limos." Tails explained. "I need to get to a computer, quick!"

The yellow fox went up to the second level of the City Hall with Shadow following closely behind. Sonic meanwhile went into the main ballroom to inform the others of the situation.

"Amy's WHAT?" Blaze cried.

"Like I said, Tails says the limo that she was in is M.I.A." Sonic explained.

"Oh my God..." Knuckles muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

Then, Tails and Shadow came running into the room.

"We've found the limo." Shadow announced. "Let's move!"

The team rushed out of the City Hall and out onto the road in Knuckles' Jeep and Silver's Volvo. The trail led them towards the outskirts of the city where they finally found the missing limo. It was resting alongside the road with all its lights still on. Shadow jumped out of Knuckles' Jeep before it even had a chance to stop and ran out to the limo.

"ROSE?" the ebony hedgehog cried out. "ROSE, ANSWER ME!"

He frantically searched the entire limo. All the doors were lock save for one in the passenger area that was ripped off the frame of the vehicle. Shadow found the limo to be completely empty. When he took a step, something crunched beneath his feet. Looking down, the crimson-splashed male saw that it was Amy's cell phone broken in half. Shadow let out a furious growl after picking it up and squeezing it in his fist. Sonic and the others ran over to him to inspect the limo as well.

"She in there?" Knuckles asked, out of breath.

"No...that son of a bitch has her!" Shadow hissed in fury.

Tails frowned when he saw the sakura hedgehog's broken cell phone in Shadow's hand.

"Crap. If she still had that on her, we could've-"

"Save it." Shadow growled. "I will not rest until she's safe at home."

XXXXXXX

Somewhere in the warehouse district of New City, Soleanna and inside one of the warehouse buildings, was Amy Rose. She was tied up in the corner with small chains and shivering like a withered leaf. It was very cold outdoors and it made the whole building feel somewhat icy. Fortunately, there was an active boiler across from where the cherry-pink female so she at least had some warmth. But it wasn't even close to comfort. Amy was scared shitless. She was also exhausted and freezing. She spent every second wondering how the hell this could've happened and wishing that she home.

'Shadow...' Amy thought sadly. '..where are you?'

Then the doors to the building suddenly swung open, bringing in more cold air and making Amy shiver more. It was Mephiles returning from securing the area for himself. Amy let out a little whimper and scooted further into the corner but at the same time trying to avoid the bitingly cold wall. The demon merely smiled at this.

"There's no need to be afraid of me, dear." Mephiles snickered.

Amy didn't answer him. She turned her head away and refused to acknowledge him.

"Now, now, little girl. You best behave or I shall have to punish you." Mephiles scolded, stroking Amy's bangs.

"Don't...don't touch me..." the sakura hedgehog whimpered.

Mephiles chuckled again and proceeded to stroke her muzzle. Amy let out another whimper and tried moving further away from him. Then suddenly, the demon grabbed her and forcefully kissed her. Poor Amy tried struggling to get away from him but with his iron-like grip and the fact that she was tightly bound in metal, she could only squirm. When Mephiles finally released her, Amy promptly turned her head away in total disgust and sincerely revolted by him. She coughed while trying to regain her breath.

"Hmmmm..." Mephiles mused. "You tasted rather delicious."

Then he got up to his feet and prepared to leave the building.

"I'm going to fetch Shadow now." he sneered. "Can't have him waiting too long."

And with that, the demon let Amy alone in the dark building save for the small light produced by the boiler. With Mephiles finally gone, the cherry-pink female started to break down into tears, scared and wishing to go home.

XXXXXXX

Back at Castle Mobius, the team worked tirelessly to locate Amy and Mephiles. Thus far, their search had come up fruitless.

"Crap, this dude could be anywhere." Sonic said.

"Perhaps I could use my psychokinesis to track him down." Silver suggested.

"No, you probably shouldn't." Knuckles said. "What if something happens and you end up getting fucked up by that asshole?"

"Good point. But still..."

Suddenly, the sirens went off, alerting everyone.

"Great, what now?" Sonic ranted.

Tails quickly slid to the other computer on the rolling chair he was sitting on.

"There's an attack east of town!" he exclaimed.

"Well let's go!" Knuckles said. "If it's those fire things, they might lead us to Mephiles."

"Agreed." Shadow replied.

They all went out to investigate the trouble brewing east of Station Square. Sure enough, flaming biters, worms, falcons, golems were tearing up that section of city. G.U.N. agents that were stationed there were already in action.

"Come on, let's do this!" Sonic shouted.

With that, they joined the G.U.N. into battle. At first they were seemingly overwhelmed by the multitude of flaming creatures. Then the tide was turned in their favor. Out of the corner of the Shadow's eyes as he fought a golem, he spotted Mephiles watching the whole battle from a roof top in absolute glee. The ebony hedgehog immediately dropped what he was doing, and charged directly at the demon. Mephiles had anticipated this and quickly dodged Shadow's attack. But the crimson-splashed male was a bit too fast for the demon and managed to grab his neck and slam him into the wall.

"_**WHERE IS SHE?**_" Shadow furiously demanded.

"Temper, temper, Shadow.." Mephiles warned. "Go a little too far with it, and you might not ever see your precious flower again."

That snapped a nerve in Shadow's head and he attempted to punch the demon in the face. However, he disappeared before the midnight hedgehog had a chance to hit him. He next appeared behind Shadow and unleashed hundreds of his demonic familiars upon him. But Shadow was in no mood to be trifled with. He blew them all away with a chaos lance.

"If you want her back, Shadow..." Mephiles leered. "you'll have to surrender to me first."

That only infuriated Shadow even more. The demon was practically using Amy's life and welfare to get what he wanted. While the whole team was brawling, Silver managed to get off into the sidelines. He too had seen Mephiles and came to the conclusion that since the demonic being was here, there would be no harm and risk in trying to locate Amy by using his telekinesis. So, the albino hedgehog sat in the corner to avoid getting distracted by the battle and began to meditate. He mentally reached out throughout the entire city but Amy was nowhere to be found.

'Come on, Amy.' Silver thought. 'Where are ya..?'

Next, he tried other places that Mephiles would consider stashing her, like the ruins of Dusty Desert. At last, he tried the New City district of Soleanna. Suddenly Silver's mind was flooded with Amy's desperate and frightened thoughts.

'Yes! I found her!'


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Part of this chapter is written in Amy's perspective in third person and in Italics. Just so you know :)**

* * *

><p>=Chapter 11=<p>

Shadow and Mephiles continued to duke it out on the rooftops whilst everyone else was down to last handful of flaming monsters on the streets below. The ebony hedgehog wanted the demon to be hit so hard that it would give him cause to cry for mercy. But Mephiles wouldn't give Shadow that satisfaction. He wouldn't let Shadow get off without suffering his wrath. Silver meanwhile held back on his newly obtained information because the last thing he wanted was Mephiles becoming aware of that he knew Amy's whereabouts. Finally, when the last fire creature was extinguished, almost all attention was turned on Mephiles. Shadow managed to corner him again on a different rooftop.

"You _will_ tell me where the female is." the crimson-splashed male hissed.

Mephiles saw that he was about to lose another battle which extremely irritated him. Things were not going the way he wanted them. Sonic was coming towards them, intending to back Shadow up.

"Another time, perhaps." Mephiles told the ebony hedgehog.

Then the demon suddenly disappeared within black and purple smoke, startling the other two hedgehog. When Shadow realized that Mephiles had vanished, he flew into a rage.

"_**DAMMIT TO HELL!**_" he screamed.

"Slippery basterd isn't he?" Sonic quipped.

"**I'M IN NO MOOD FOR YOUR COCKY MOUTH FAKER!**"

"Hey, hey, easy Shadow! You're not the only one who's worried about Amy!"

"Uh, fellas? If I may?"

The two turned around and saw Silver standing calmly to their left.

"I just wanted to inform you guys that I did a little mind probing."

Sonic and Shadow exchanged glances.

"And?" Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Amy's in New City of Soleanna." Silver announced. "In the warehouse district."

Both Sonic and Shadow gave a look of surprise.

"You're certain?" Shadow cried.

"Absolutely positive." Silver replied.

Without another word, Shadow promptly took off.

"Silver," Sonic said. "if you weren't a dude, I'd kiss ya!"

XXXXXXX

Back in the darkness of early morning in Soleanna, Amy was still stuck inside the dim and cold warehouse. She was all curled up in the corner almost into a tight ball and shivered with her teeth chattering. Amy fought to keep her eyes open so she wouldn't fall asleep in that condition. When she couldn't stand the biting cold no more, the sakura hedgehog tried to scoot closer to the boiler to warm up. Amy groaned as she shifted her stiff muscles. Before the cherry-pink female could reach it, the wide metal doors suddenly burst open, making her jump. Mephiles had returned with a very furious look on his face. He stomped over to the shivering female and grabbed her roughly by her quills, making her yelp out.

"Your wretched mate is infuriating me." the demon hissed.

Amy could only whimper. Hours spent in freezing conditions had made her throat terribly dry and put a strain on her vocal chords.

"Perhaps a battered female will have him mind his attitude." Mephiles continued.

The unfortunate sakura hedgehog gave another terrified whimper.

XXXXXXX

The team had to retire to Castle Mobius to take a brief period of rest to rejuvenate their energy after spending nearly all night out battling. Shadow all the while took the time to tactically prepare a battle plan for Soleanna as he did not physically require rest. Knuckles had considered notifying the National Guard for a search squad to comb the entire province but Silver advised against it so they would have the element of surprise. It would also minimize the possibility of Mephiles running off to some other perhaps farther area with Amy. Shadow on the other hand, had the boarders of Soleanna secretly closed so nothing would get in or out until the team thoroughly investigated. Hours after sunrise, they all went out to the coast and blockaded everything quietly so as not to arouse any attention. As a precaution, two members of the team went to different areas of Soleanna like, Wave Ocean, Kingdom Valley, Tropic Jungle, and the main city. Shadow, Silver and Blaze went to New City and had the whole town heavily guarded and shut down its port. Then they went off to the warehouse district.

Mephiles was sitting on a silo silently like a ghost watching the sun set. A cold breeze fluttered through the air and made the sun's reflection upon the water appear like millions f glittering diamonds. The demon was in his crystalline form and his claws had specks of blood stained on them. He had given Amy a little bit of a beating to relieve his anger towards Shadow. He still had the young flower tied up in the warehouse and was contemplating on what to do next. How would he garter Shadow's attention the next time he wanted it and if he should use Amy as a means to make the crimson-splashed male buckle under his demands. Suddenly, Mephiles felt a presence in the air that made him spring up in alert.

'Impossible...' he growled mentally.

Before Mephiles could truly react to this upsetting of mental peace, he was suddenly and harshly driven into the cold asphalt below him.

"Before I tear you to pieces," the ebony hedgehog growled. "Where. Is. SHE?"

Mephiles merely snickered at him. At this point, the best revenge he could get was to deprive Shadow of the person he cared for most.

"You'll just have to tear me to pieces then." he hissed.

To which Shadow did not have to be told twice. He went straight away at beating the demon to a bloody pulp before he had a chance to retaliate. Meanwhile, Silver and Blaze were looking among the warehouses to locate their missing teammate.

"She's in one of these things." Silver said, excited.

"Are you sure, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Freaking positive."

The albino hedgehog suddenly paused in his steps and swerved to his right.

"There!" he exclaimed.

Both he and Blaze went towards the warehouse surrounded by wooden crates. This caught Mephiles' attention.

"NO!" he shouted.

Before the demon could stop the pair, he was quickly assaulted by Shadow. Allowing Silver and Blaze to inspect the warehouse.

XXXXXXX

_Amy was lying motionless on the floor and slightly moaning. She had completely lost her voice and was partially bruised up with her lip bleeding. The sakura hedgehog was suddenly was slowly losing consciousness despite trying to stay awake. Then she suddenly heard a voice. Two voices. They sounded frantic. And familiar. Amy cracked her jade eyes open and her blurry image picked up a light purple form._

_"buh...blaze?" she rasped out with her strained voice._

_"Don't worry, Amy. We're gonna get you outta here. Just stay with me!"_

_The cherry-pink female flinched. Did Blaze have to be so loud? Then she felt a relief on her arms and heard metal clanking to the ground. The other voice was heard. It sounded like Silver._

_"Here, lemme take her."_

_"Wait, hold up."_

_Amy felt something wrap around her and she was lifted off the ground. Her vision was still quite blurry and she was very confused as to what was going on around her. Then her partially blinded sight picked up a tuft of snowy fur._

_'Shadow?'_

_"...shadow...?" the cherry-pink female squeaked._

_Amy had thought that the ebony hedgehog had finally come. She felt relief pour over her and she snuggled and relaxed in the arms of the person holding her. The sakura hedgehog shut her eyes again as bright sunlight blinded them. She kept flinching to the loud noises of voices and other things arund her. Just what on earth was all the yelling about? Then Amy heard the motor of a vehicle and she was transferred gently from one pair of arms to another. She began to panic._

_"...no...shadow..don't...leave..me..."_

_But with her voice being so small and strained, it was received as gibberish by the others that were with her._

_"Just relax Amy it'll be okay."_

_"Hang in there, Ames..."_

_Wait. She could hear Blaze and Silver's voice, but where on earth was Shadow? Wasn't he just there, holding her? Confusion gripped Amy's mind as she was carefully placed in a warm place. Then that place started to move. Was she in a car?_

_"Hurry Silver, Amy could black out on us any second."_

_Amy realized that she was now with Blaze. But if Silver was there too, where was he? Suddenly there was an explosion and a shaft of purple light, making the cherry-pink female jump._

_"What the hell was that?" said Silver's voice._

_"Nevermind, drive!" replied Blaze's voice._

_Finally, Amy became overwhelmed by the excitement that she started to slowly slip out of consciousness. She felt someone gently stroke her quills, instantly soothing her._

_'...Shadow...'_

_And then there was darkness._

XXXXXXX

As night fell, Shadow was on his way back to Castle Mobius. Mostly everyone had gone back there and it was just him, Sonic, Sally, and Knuckles left. The crisis had been resolved and Mephiles destroyed. Shadow had gotten word that Blaze and Silver retrieved Amy while he was fighting the demon and rushed back to Station Square to get her medical attention. The crimson-splashed male was extremely anxious to get back to the mansion as soon as possible. He went as far as violating the speed limit on his motorcycle. Shadow could have simply teleported there, but his energy was greatly waned from battle so that wasn't possible. From what Blaze had previously told him, Amy was a little roughed up, but she was stable and it appeared that she was going to pull through okay. The fact that the sakura hedgehog had repeatedly asked for him before passing out, made Shadow want to rush to her side even faster. Finally, the crimson-splashed male arrived at Castle Mobius. Before dismounting from his bike, he got a radio report from Knuckle that he, Sonic, and Sally had just left Soleanna and they would be home in a half an hour. Shadow went straight to the Infirmary and saw Blaze watching over a comatose Amy through the door window. He slowly walked in, catching Blaze's attention and went over to her.

"Is she alright?" Shadow asked quietly.

"For the most part." Blaze answered. "She's got a few bruises here and there and a cut lip, but nothing too serious. What concerns me is the exposure. Her body temp was really low when we got here. That's why I got her on a heating pad, hot water bottle, and why she's practically almost buried in blankets."

"Hypothermia?"

"Fortunately not. But there's a good chance that she might wake up with the flu tomorrow. I put her on some meds, so she won't be konked out for too long."

"I see you also have her on fluids."

"Oh yeah, she was kinda dehydrated too, so I put her on those just in case."

Shadow gave a nod.

"Go get some rest, Blaze." he told the lilac cat. "I'll take over from here."

"You sure?" Blaze asked.

"Yes. If anything should happen, I'll call you."

Although Shadow had some medical knowledge, Blaze was really the true medic of the team.

"Alright." the lavender feline said. "You take it easy yourself, huh?"

With that, she left them alone. Shadow pulled out a rolling chair and sat very close next Amy's bed. He cursed himself for allowing that monster to even touch her. But now that he was destroyed, there was no point in despairing about it now. Shadow reached underneath the thick blankets and took her hand, rubbing it and kissing it. Then he leaned forward and kissed her muzzle.

"Get well, my angel."


	13. Chapter 12

=Chapter 12=

Amy was in complete darkness when she started regaining consciousness. The first thing she became aware of was how warm it was. She felt heat emitting from her back. How very strange. Then the sakura hedgehog heard the sounds of electronic beeping. Next, Amy felt someone holding her hand rather tightly. She started stirring from being comatose for God knows how long. A hand stroking her muzzle and a soft hushed voice began encouraging her to come out of that state.

"Wake up, little one..."

Finally, the cherry-pink female slowly cracked her jade eyes open. As blurry images morphed into one clear view, she saw Shadow lowly looking down at her. A little smile stretched on her face, but all too soon confusion made Amy lost again.

"What...happened?" she asked softly, her voice being very raspy.

"You were a little roughed up and exposed to the elements for quite a while so Blaze had to treat you." Shadow explained.

"Well...I kinda know that. But..what happened to...?"

"You needn't worry about it love. The important thing now, is to get you better."

Amy attempted to sit up when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her right arm.

"Ow! What the hell is...oh."

She looked down and saw two IV tubes going into her arm. Then Amy felt Shadow run a hand over her forehead.

"Relax Rose, don't overexert yourself." he scolded softly. His ruby eyes narrowed as he made a discovery. "And you're running a fever."

Shadow got up and began searching for a thermometer.

'No wonder I feel like crap.' Amy thought.

The ebony hedgehog came back with a digital thermometer and sat back down on his chair.

"Open up." he told the sakura hedgehog.

Amy opened her mouth and Shadow gently placed the instrument inside. A few seconds later, it beeped and Shadow took it out and read it.

"You have a fever of 102." he announced.

"Great." Amy complained before coughing a little harshly.

"Easy."

The crimson-splashed male patted her back to help clear her lungs. Amy let out a moan.

"This sucks..." she whined.

"Shhhh. Just relax little one." Shadow cooed.

Amy laid back with her groom-to-be holding her hand. A few minutes later, she started moving around again.

"Um...I kinda need to use the bathroom." the cherry-pink female said shyly.

Shadow got back up out of his seat and pulled away the blankets that Blaze had placed in her earlier. Then he carefully scooped her up while he had her hold onto the rolling IV stand and carried her to the bathroom.

"Do you need any help?" the midnight clad hedgehog asked.

"No, I think I can do this." Amy replied.

Shadow gave a nod and closed the door to give her some privacy. A few seconds passed when Amy started to shudder uncontrollably. She managed to use the bathroom, but she was shivering terribly.

"_Oh Gooood!_" she cried feeling really icy.

"Is everything alright, Rose?" Shadow called out.

"Y-yeah. It's j-just it g-got s-s-so c-cold.."

The crimson-splashed male narrowed his blood-red eyes again. She must have a little case of the shivers. Amy came out with her frame trembling harshly, her teeth chattering, and her legs looking as if they were about ready to buckle underneath her. Quickly, Shadow scooped her up again and carried the shivering female back to her bed. He turned the heating pad an octave higher and gently laid Amy into the bed, pulling the blankets back over her to cover her up.

"This r-really s-s-sucks." Amy whimpered.

Shadow got back on his chair and scooted very close to Amy to wrap his arms around her. The sakura hedgehog then received a series of nuzzles and kisses with the crimson-splashed male purring. Amy with her ears folding back nuzzled him back.

"I realize you're not well, my flower." Shadow said. "But try to remain somewhat cheerful for me."

Amy smiled and nestled into his arms as he butterfly and vampire kissed her neck.

XXXXXXX

In the days that followed, Amy recuperated from her flu and other ailments. Shadow had never left her side for a moment, not even to do official business. Soon, the cherry-pink female was relieved of her flu, but still had a sore throat and a cough. Wedding plans after being abruptly post-poned, had resumed. Everything was pretty much in order from flower arrangements to formal attire. Now the only thing left was to rehearse for the ceremony. The abbey was nearly ready for the event. It would have been ready a bit earlier had Sonic, Tails, and the Chaotix decided to fool around with the chairs brought in which were stacked. The blue blur had ran up to one towering stack, jumped onto it, and tipped it over. While everyone was laughing at his clowning around, Rouge nearly had fit. Amy on the other hand was having a lot of fun during the rehearsals. Between the guys screwing around and practicing reciting her vows to Shadow kept her smiling from ear to ear every step of the way. Soon she quickly forgot her ordeal with Mephiles. With Shadow, even as the mood at Castle Mobius had relaxed after the Mephiles incident, he did not let down his guard around Amy. But she really didn't mind having him hovering around her as she normally would.

The next wedding event was the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. All the guys had finally decided on going to the Laser Bar, while the ladies planned on going to a well-known and popular clubs. That was kept a secret from Amy as one last surprise. Excitement poured into Castle Mobius' halls. Only Shadow wasn't so excited. This would mean that he'd have to leave Amy's side for the duration of the two parties. Another thing about the event that got Shadow's quills into a knot, was that since that very same night was the right before the wedding. Meaning that both Amy and Shadow would have to spend the night separately. Something that the ebony hedgehog was not too pleased with.

"Don't worry so much about it, Shadow." Rouge told him. "I'll make sure that nothing happens to Amy. You trust me don't you?"

"...Somewhat." Shadow grumbled.

"Why Shadow, that's insulting!"

"Alright fine!"

The crimson-splashed male left the room with Rouge snickering to herself. Meanwhile Amy was having issues of her own. She had been trying to figure out while her bridesmaids were taking her to for the Bachelorette Party. Even Cream wouldn't tell her where they would be taking the sakura hedgehog, no matter how hard she tried getting it out of Cream. Blaze was no go either. So Amy went to library on her own to vent out her irritation and frustration. She didn't even think about going back to Shadow like he asked her to because she was so full of steam. When the midnight clad hedgehog saw that Amy delayed in returning to the computer lab, he began searching for her with the security cams and eventually found her fuming in the library. Letting out a sigh, he got out of his chair and headed for the library. He found her sitting at her usual spot reading a back a Anger Management.

"Are you upset, Rose?" Shadow asked pointedly.

"...a little..." Amy growled lowly.

"Something about your party?"

"Well...at least _you_ know where you're goin' but the girls won't tell me where they're taking me. _It's supposed to be a surprise..._"

Shadow made a little smirk as Amy continued to pout. He sat down beside her and took the book she was reading from her hands. Then he pulled the cherry-pink female into his arms and cuddled her. Amy let out a little growl as Shadow nuzzled into her neck.

"Let them surprise you, little one." the ebony hedgehog said.

Amy let out another groan and lightly gasped when she felt him bite her neck, placing another territory mark on her.

XXXXXXX

Later on that day, the team went to the abbey to rehearse again. It would be the last rehearsal before the ceremony. The honored guests that were made of mostly close friends and family would be arriving soon. Everyone took their positions before they began. The guys of course were up to goofing around, which nearly sent Rouge into having a major shit fit, if Knuckles hadn't been there to keep her on her toes and tell most of the guys-except Shadow-to just shut the fuck up and get on with it. Amy had gotten a little excited and started giggling at Vector and Charmy uncontrollably. Blaze tried to calm her down, but ended up laughing herself which sort of irritated Sally as they were starting to waste time. Finally, after a good 15 minute delay, they straightened out enough to perform the rehearsal. Despite attempts made by Sally, Rouge, and Knuckles to keep things serious, there were a few laughs along the way. The only one, who was able to keep a straight face and posture, was Shadow. But even he cracked a small grin after seeing Amy giggle. Truthfully, he couldn't resist feeling warm inside whenever he saw his lover so cheerful like this. When they finished practicing reciting their vows, the pair passionately embraced.

"Alright, alright, you two." Rouge intervened. "Save it for the real thing."

That night, Cream's mother, Vanilla, along with Marine the Raccoon and the Babylon Rogues, came to Castle Mobius as part of the 'Honored Guests' List' to take residence at the mansion for the wedding. Wave the Swallow was invited to join the Bachelorette party as well as Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross for the Bachelor Party. Wave was let in on the secret of the location for the Bachelorette Party and was also sworn to secrecy which further annoyed Amy. Sonic and Knuckles staged a 'meet and greet' party outside where most of the guys with a case of beer horsed around with their skateboards. The ladies socialized upbeatedly indoors while simultaneously making sure the guys didn't go too out of control since book was involved. Around midnight, everyone retired fir the night to rest for the festivities occurring the next day. Shadow, like a prowler went straight to Amy's side and took her back to his dorm. Amy was absolutely exhausted from all the stuff that happened during the day, that she was practically too tired to walk, prompting the ebony hedgehog to carry her the rest of the way. When they got to his dorm, the sakura hedgehog started coughing rather harshly.

"You alright?" Shadow asked in concern.

"Y-yeah." Amy rasped. "My throat is just scratchy."

Shadow went into the bathroom and got out some cough syrup. He wasn't going to take chances with that.

"Take this." he told Amy.

She nodded in spite of not liking the bitter taste. Then they both climbed into bed with Shadow pulling Amy close to him and wrapping himself around her.

"Goodnight, my flower." Shadow whispered.

"Night Shadow." Amy tiredly replied.


	14. Chapter 13

=Chapter 13=

The very next morning had a bit of a late start but no one seemed to mind or care. The big events that were planned and reserved were to begin at nightfall. Plus there were no more rehearsals for the ceremony so everyone was entitled to sleep in that morning. Amy was still very sound asleep by the time the sun came up. Shadow watched her slumber as he held her close. Her form slowly rising and falling as she breathed in and out shallowly. When the ebony hedgehog began stroking her soft quills, she stirred a little bit and nuzzled into Shadow's tuft of snowy white fur. Finally, Amy slowly batted her eyes open.

"Morning already?" she sighed tiredly.

"Mmhmm." Shadow quietly replied.

The cherry-pink female let out another sigh and rubbed her eyes.

"I can't believe the wedding to tomorrow." she said. "This is all happening so fast."

"Does that bother you?" Shadow asked.

"No, not really. It's just..._wow._"

The crimson-splashed male lowly gazed at her and started nipping at her neck. Amy began purring and wrapped her arms around his head and gripped his flared up quills.

"Things are happening rather quickly aren't they?" Shadow said before diving his nose back into her neck.

Seconds later, Amy's shoulder scrunched as she started feeling ticklish.

"Shadow...stop." the sakura hedgehog giggled.

But he persisted and wrapped his arms playfully tighter around her torso so she couldn't squirm away.

"Come on, Shadow!" Amy cried with laughter.

"Mmmm?" Shadow mumbled in her neck.

Amy let out a whine and tried getting him off of her, but it was no use and kept right on giving her ticklish kisses and nips. Amy was starting to laugh hard enough to cry.

"Shadow! I'm gonna burst! Ha ha ha ha!" the cherry-pink female wailed.

Finally, the midnight hedgehog stopped and lifted his head to look at her. Little trails of tears were leaking out of her eyes from laughing so hard. Shadow wiped them away with his thumb as she regained her breath and nuzzled her head.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Amy muttered.

"Am I?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"Uh-huh."

The two then embraced with a deep kiss.

XXXXXXX

The rest of the day went on uneventful. When it got to be the late afternoon, the residents and some of the guests in Castle Mobius were preparing for the Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. The guys planned to leave an hour before the ladies. Amy help Shadow get ready laying at his clothes and other things. It felt like they were living married life already. Strangely enough, Shadow also laid out Amy's outfit but unlike the sakura hedgehog, he chose her outfit.

"Please no strippers, Shadow." Amy said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Shadow replied. "But please remember not to let any of the other males who might be at wherever you're going to come near you."

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to bring my hammer."

"Very good."

"Well, I hope you have a good time, Shadow."

"Same to you, Rose."

They both exchanged embraces after Shadow pulled her closer to him and bit her neck to mark his territory. Then they went out into the hall to join the others. Shadow went along with the guys and Amy watched them all from a window as they piled into Knuckles' Jeep and Silver's Volvo. Pretty soon after they left, the girls were eagerly pushing Amy into Rouge's van and they were off on the road. Amy suddenly got an idea on the way over to their mystery venue.

"Hey, now that we're on the road, could you guys _please_ tell me where you're taking me?" she asked in a pleading tone.

"Not just yet, Amy." Rouge said.

"Dammit!"

"Oh relax, Amy." Blaze said. "You're gonna need it when we get there."

Then the lilac cat placed a plastic tiara with a little veil on the cherry-pink female's head.

"Wait, what's this?" Amy asked.

"Your honorary bridal crown." Blaze replied.

"Oh goody.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Shadow and the guys arrived at the Laser Bar. It was like an arcade playground for adults. The interior was illuminated with black and party lights. The guys promptly went to the counter to order hard drinks.

"Hey Shads, we ordered a special keg for ya!" Sonic quipped as Knuckles brought over the liquor container along with an attendant.

"Oh cool!" Silver quipped.

"So how 'bout it, Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Think you can take the heat?"

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the cerulean speedster and approached the keg, taking the nozzle into his mouth.

"DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!" the guys all chanted.

After a good fifteen minutes, Shadow took the nozzle from his mouth as the others cheered him on.

"Freaking awesome, man." Jet leered.

"And it's surprisingly good liquor..." Shadow added.

"Well lets not waste it while the night's still young." Knuckles said.

XXXXXXX

Rouge's van pulled into _La 'Rouge_ parking lot with Amy marveling out the window.

"Wow Rouge, your old club?" she cried.

"I thought you might get a kick out of it." Rouge snickered. "I also had it remodeled."

"Really?" Blaze asked.

"Yup."

The piled out of the van and headed indoors. The interior had dim lights and lit candles at every open small space. There was also black and white velvet sheets draped over tables, counters and other things and red and black rose petals strewn about the floor. Giving it a gothic-and Halloween theme-touch.

"This is awesome!" Amy marveled.

"Yeah, just in time for Halloween too!" Wave added

"Sally and I put a lot of effort into it." Rouge said.

"You guys did a beautiful job." Cream commented.

The girls all agreed with the young rabbit. Then Rouge put on some dance music which greatly enticed the others to begin boogying to it.

"So lets get this party startled, ladies." the ivory bat quipped.

XXXXXXX

Both Shadow and Knuckles competed against each other on a dancing themed arcade game. Shadow was following the light up squares on the mock up dance floor almost perfectly while Knuckles was having difficulty keeping up. When the match was over, they were evenly tied.

"Damn, that's the third round already!" the ruby echidna ranted.

Then Sonic suddenly came swervingly around with a funny on his face.

"Heya guys...howya doin'?" the blue blur said in a slurred speech.

Both Knuckles and Shadow looked at him and then exchanged glances.

"Pay up." Knuckles told the ebony hedgehog. "He got drunk first."

Shadow gave a growl and reached into his pocket where he held a few mobiums inside.

"I'm not drunk!" Sonic protested lazidly. "I'm just...schmoozin'."

"Boy is Sally gonna be pissed when you get home." Knuckles said.

"Awwwww, she gets pissed about ieverything!/i Have I ever toldja?"

"Oh lots of times." Shadow replied.

Then Tails with a small glass of screwdriver came over to see what all the commotion was all about.

"Sonic drunk already?" he asked.

"Yup." Knuckles replied.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya? I ain't drunk!" Sonic cried.

The blue blur gave a hiccup and staggered over, almost knocking into Shadow. He managed to keep Sonic up straight by simply raising his arms.

"Hey, hey! Where'z da keg?" Sonic asked.

"I think you've had enough for one night, Blue." Knuckles said pushing the cyan hedgehog into a booth.

"Awww c'mon Reeed."

Both Tails and Shadow watched the crimson guardian lead Sonic away with the kitsune chuckling. Shadow reached into his pocket again and pulled out his cell phone.

XXXXXXX

Amy and Blaze both took down straight shots of vodka in just seconds. When they placed shot glasses down, Amy started coughing as if she swallowed the wrong way.

"Oh Guh-God!" the sakura hedgehog choked.

"Strong, huh?" Blaze added.

"Very."

While the lavender female patted Amy's book, Rouge was serving drinks, and Sally, Cream and Wave were dancing to the hard core techno music. Then Rouge felt her phone vibrate and took it out. She smirked at the text message she received.

"Awww how sweet." the ivory bat cooed.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

"Shadow sent me a text."

Rouge held out her phone so Blaze and Amy could read it.

_'Make sure Amy's stays safe'_

_-Shadow_

Amy grinned at the message. Almost wishing that the crimson splashed male with her right now.

"Tell him I'm doing just fine." she said cheerfully.

As Rouge began punching the keys on her phone, the song on the stereo changed and caught Amy's attention.

"Oooo, I like this song!" she sang.

The cherry-pink female jumped out of her chair and joined the other girls on the dance floor full of energy.

"Well the straight vodka certainly perked her right up." Blaze commented.

"Yeah. Better not give her anymore alcohol." Rouge added.

"Agreed."

XXXXXXX

Shadow's phone vibrated and it prompted him to pick it up. He gave a small grin when he read the message from his ivory comrade. The ebony hedgehog went back to the bar and ordered a White Russian before rejoining the other guys. Charmy and Silver got almost as drunk as Sonic but not so bad like him. The rest of the guys then engaged in a first person shooting game.

XXXXXXX

As the night wore on, the two parties got a bit wild. The Bachelor Party left a few guys drunk from the surplus of liquor. The Bachelorette Party on the other hand, only left one person feeling tipsy. Namely, Amy. Finally, at 1 am they all made a slow retreat back home with the girls being the first to leave. Sally was a bit concerned that some of the guys might come home with hangovers but Rouge alluded that, that was the reason why she scheduled the ceremony in the evening. Amy went to bed in the dorm she had before having to move in with Shadow after Rouge helped her put some overnight necessities in there. The only thing Amy regretted before falling asleep was not having Shadow in bed with her.


	15. Chapter 14

=Chapter 14=

When the sun came up the next morning, Amy slowly woke with a groan. Her head was feeling a little awful from the night before.

'Oh God." she mentally moaned. 'I don't think I'll ever have alcohol again. Ever.'

As she rubbed her head, another realization popped into her mind. Today was the day that she was getting married to Shadow. Amy couldn't believe it. The day had finally arrived. Amy sat up in a crouched position thinking deeply about what would happen that very night. There was a mixture of feelings about her. Excitement and anxiety. All too soon, there was a knock at the door. With a yawn, Amy went to go answer it. She was kinda hoping that Shadow was at her door, but it turned out to be Rouge instead.

"Rise and shine, little Miss Bride." she sang. "We got a lot to do today."

"Yeah, I know." Amy sighed with another yawn.

"Oh and by the way, happy Halloween."

"Hallow-? Oh yeah, right."

Rouge barged into the dorm and started getting Amy her day clothes.

"Well come on, Ames." the ivory bat persisted. "We gotta get a move on!"

XXXXXXX

The whole mansion was absolutely busy. The ladies were going back and forth between Castle Mobius, to flower shops, and bakeries to gather and pick up things that were ordered while guys-some of which were recovering from hangovers-were making sure that the abbey and the reception venue was all set up. The reception venue was in a large ballroom-like area in the mansion. Shadow and Knuckles were very busy looking over security measures and other important things. Given what had happened a few weeks earlier, they didn't want anything else to upset the event that was to take place that evening. Already, Amy was going back and forth in various places. She had been on her feet practically all morning long. The sakura hedgehog just came out of Blaze's dorm-after the lilac cat kicked Silver out-with her make-up all done and now she was headed to Sally's dorm so the blue-eyed chipmunk could do her hair. Rouge all the while was going around making sure that Amy's progress in getting ready for the ceremony. Every one of the girls made sure that Shadow didn't catch so much of a glimpse at her before the whole event started. Rouge figured that Amy already had enough bad luck in wearing black at her own wedding.

Shadow had been awfully busy since the day started. In the afternoon, Knuckles had finally kicked him out of the computer lab and told him to go get his butt ready. He, Sonic, Tails, and Silver went into his dorm where the ebony hedgehog's groomsmen pestered him as he suited up. Shadow's outfit for the ceremony looked like the attire of a cult leader. It was decked out with decked out with black and a few shades of dark purple and burgundy. He wore shiny leather pants and a simple black shirt underneath a long heavy robe with a hood. He looked like a satanic priest. Sonic, Silver, and Tails watched the crimson-splashed male dress up.

"Pretty snazzy there, Shadow." Silver said.

"Yeah. Definitely in the Halloween spirit too." Tails added.

"But there's something missing." Sonic mused. "Oh yeah, where's your corsage?"

"Over here." Shadow replied, pointing to his bathroom counter.

The blue blur went towards the bathroom and picked up the corsage that consisted of a red rose, black netted fabric and ribbons hot glued to a metal pin.

"Here, I'll put this on for ya." Sonic told Shadow.

XXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Rouge's dorm, Amy with her hair and make-up all done, was getting her wedding dress on. Sally was tightening the corset on the gown simultaneously trying not to suffocate Amy in the process.

"Dang, Amy." Sally said as she weaved the lakes through the loopholes. "You _are_ small. Look at all the lace we have left."

The sakura hedgehog looked down a saw a bit of the lance still on the floor.

"Any way we can trim that?" she asked.

"Mmmm, better not." Sally replied. "We'll just take it as she goes."

Amy gave a little nod as the female chipmunk finished up. She walked away to get the collar accessory as the cherry-pink female looked at herself in the mirror. Amy felt her heart starting to dance with excitement.

"Chin up please." Sally said, coming back with the collar.

Amy lifted her head so that she could place the choker-like collar around her neck. Suddenly, Amy felt anxiety absorb her.

"_Ohhhh my God, I'm getting nervous!_" she rasped.

"Calm down hun, the ceremony hasn't even started yet." Rouge told her.

"Yeah and the last thing we all need is you passing out on us." Sally added.

Amy took a deep breath to relax.

"There, all we need now is the veil." Sally added.

"Can I sit down in this?" Amy asked.

"No, don't. I don't want that to get wrinkled."

The sakura hedgehog let out a groan. She was already getting tired of standing up.

"Can I just lean on the wall then?" Amy asked again.

"No, cause then you'll mess up your hair." Sally told her.

"Aww, come on!"

Then there was a knock at the door. It was Cream in her flower girl dress.

"Hey, all the boys are at the abbey waiting for us." she told them.

"We're almost ready." Rouge said. "Now where's that bouquet?"

Sally fastened the veil on Amy's head and Rouge came flying back with the bouquet.

"You ready?" the ivory bat asked.

Amy took in a huge sigh.

"Yeah." she replied.

XXXXXXX

The small crowd that had gathered into the abbey started to take their seats. The abbey was set up with black drapes with lit candles sitting on iron holders giving the chapel a very gothic look. Shadow was at the altar waiting patiently for the ceremony to begin. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were all standing behind a large red curtain on the opposite end of the aisle. Finally, the slow rock music began, initiating the ceremony and signaling the processionals to start walking down the aisle. The first ones coming down was Cream, tossing black and red rose petals onto the floor, and Sonic-who was best man-and Sally. Next was Blaze-who was the maid of honor-and Silver. The last ones to join Shadow at the altar and then take their seats were Knuckles and Rouge. Then it was Amy's turn. The cherry-pink female was really nervous and kept taking deep breaths to try and relax. Vector would be walking her down the aisle.

"You okay there, Amy?" he asked.

"Yeah. Never better." Amy rasped.

As Rouge and Knuckles took their seats, it was time for the sakura hedgehog to go down the aisle herself along with Vector. Her heart was pounding the first few steps she took. Part of her couldn't believe that this was happening and the other part was going haywire from the excitement. A trickle of doubt made itself known. Was this what she really wanted? Could she have a perfect and happy life with Shadow? Then, when Amy was half way down the aisle, she saw the ebony hedgehog looking intently at her. All matter of doubt was erased from her mind. Amy never felt so sure of anything in her whole life. Before she knew it, the cherry-pink female was at the altar and joined hand-in-hand with her about-to-be husband. The chaplain began declaring the traditional oath. Amy's hands began to shake a little, but Shadow gently squeezed them to give her some reassurance. Then it came for the pair to recite their vows. Shadow sailed through flawlessly, while Amy had to pause once in order not to burst into tears. Finally, the chaplain pronounced them husband and wife. While the witnesses in the abbey applauded, Amy and Shadow passionately embraced. The sakura hedgehog lifted one foot until her midnight clad groom started to lean forward as the embrace got more intense.

20 minutes later, everyone retired to the reception venue. The tables that were set up had candles in the center and confetti and Halloween candy strewn about them. Real Jack-O Lanterns appeared at every corner and there were two cauldrons. One filled with water and apples should anyone want to play the game of 'Bobbing for Apples', and the other with more candy. It seemed more of a Halloween party than a wedding reception. Unlike the Bachelor/Bachelorette parties, there wasn't a massive surplus of liquor. Sally and Rouge made sure of that, but there was enough Champaign and caviar. Despite the girls not wanting to get her dress wrinkled, Amy was finally allowed to sit down. She couldn't wait to get at the cake. It was marble with chocolate and vanilla, which was her favorite. Throughout the whole reception, Shadow was stuck to the cherry-pink female's side like super glue. They even held each other's hands. Amy's next curious thought was where they were going to be spending their honeymoon. The issue wasn't really discussed during the whole planning of the wedding. And speak of the devil, it was finally time for her and Shadow to leave Castle Mobius for it. As they headed out to the ebony hedgehog's midnight black Lexus, the rest of the team members and other guests waved them good-bye with their best wishes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hoped you enjoyed that. I'm not really good at writing these types of scenerios. But this is NOT the end just yet! Stay tuned!<strong>


	16. Epilogue: The Wedding Night

=Epilogue: The Wedding Night=

Amy had fallen asleep in the Lexis Shadow was driving during their journey to the place where they would spend their honeymoon. She had been busy all day long, she became terribly exhausted. Shadow had noticed that she was sleeping and was sure to keep quiet as long as Amy was slumbering. Then, they reached their destination which gave the ebony hedgehog an excuse to awaken his sleeping mate.

"Rose?" he called out softly while gently shaking her shoulder. "We're here."

Amy let out a moan and fluttered her eyes open. The city they arrived in was very Italian like. The sakura hedgehog knew immediately where they were.

"Wow, Shadow! Spagonia?" she marveled.

"Sonic made suggestion." Shadow explained.

Amy got excited. She hadn't been to Spagonia in ages. The Lexis pulled into the main palace parking garage and went into the building. When they got to the sixth floor, Shadow suddenly scooped Amy up and carried her bridal style all the way to their suite. Amy gave a light giggle when he picked her up and clung to him as he carried her. When they entered the suit, the crimson-splashed male placed his new bride on the king-sized bed.

"I'm going to retrieve our luggage, so I'll be back shortly." he quietly told her.

Amy gave a nod and then a yawn. A few minutes later, Shadow returned with an attendant and along with Amy's things. Then the two went back out to get the ebony hedgehog's own things. Amy pulled her overnight bag into the large bathroom and began stripping herself of her wedding gown. It was hard at first, but she managed to get it off of her. The cherry-pink female placed her dress in a garment bag with a hanger. Amy opened her overnight bag that Rouge had packed for her. The first thing that Amy found inside, was the lingerie that the ivory bat had gotten her during her Bridal Shower.

'Seriously, I'm going to kill Rouge when I get back.' the sakura hedgehog furiously thought.

"Rose?"

Shadow had returned from retrieving their entire luggage from the Lexis.

"In here!" Amy called out from the bathroom.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just getting ready for bed."

Amy looked down at the black lingerie in thought. Her mind kept going back and forth between wearing it or not. Finally, she decided to just bite the bullet and wear the damn thing. But how would Shadow react to it? Shyly and slowly, the sakura hedgehog stepped back into the room. Shadow was sitting on the edge of the bed clad in boxers and working the television set when she came out. He immediately noticed her in the partially revealing attire. Amy's face blushed madly red and she could feel it heat up. She quickly looked away to avert eye contact with Shadow.

"So, um...h-how many channels do we get?" Amy stammered, trying to make conversation.

Instead of answering, Shadow simply got up and approached the cherry-pink female. He knew she was feeling quite embarrassed of herself, being in a lingerie. The attire to him, actually did her justice.

"You look beautiful." Shadow whispered into his wife's ear.

Amy's ears went flat against her head as she made a whine and buried her face into the ebony hedgehog's tuft of fur. Shadow made a grin and wrapped his arms around her trembling form, nuzzling her neck. Then they shared an intense lip-lock in which Shadow dug his hand into Amy's soft pink quills while his other hand pressed against her back. The young flower emitted a muffled moan into the kiss. Shadow scooped her up and carried her to the bed while they were still kissing. They finally parted and Shadow began licking and nipping at her neck while Amy was busy trying to catch her breath. She let out a gasp when he bit her and then a little squeak when he grinded his body against hers. Amy tensed up after realizing where this would be going. She was still a virgin and never went this far with Shadow. The cherry-pink female was worried if he would like her performance or not. Shadow saw that she was getting a bit uncomfortable with his advances.

"If this is too fast..." he began.

"No, it's not that." Amy softly protested. "It's just...I've never...

Shadow hushed her with a gentle kiss to which Amy returned the gesture.

"My intentions are still honorable." he told her. "We don't have to do this."

Amy slightly shook her head and pulled her husband back down for another lip lock. Shadow took this as her wanting to consummate their relationship at last. He reached behind back and unhooked her bra. Amy blushed madly again when she realized that she was topless and initially covered her torso, making Shadow stop his advances instantly.

"...please be gentle." Amy whispered in a small voice.

"Of course, little one." the crimson-splashed male replied before licking her cheek.

He gently took her hands away and began nuzzling and embracing her bust. Amy let out a series of moans, gasps, and squeaks at Shadow's touch. This encouraged him to go on as things got a little more heat. Amy couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She never realized that it would feel this good. Then Shadow pulled off her underwear, leaving her fully exposed to him. Amy turned her head away in embarrassment at first, but Shadow placed his hand under the sakura hedgehog's chin and gently pulled her face towards his.

"You're absolutely beautiful." he whispered.

Tears began welling up in Amy's eyes as she smiled. Shadow pulled her into a lip lock after wiping her tears away before they fell. Then the midnight clad male positioned himself and eased himself inside the young flower. Amy squinted and groaned at the pressure. Her husband pulled her another lip lock to ease any pain she was feeling. Then he took that opportunity to break the barriers between them. Amy let out a little muffled scream as she squeezed her eyes shut. Shadow paused and held her to allow her to adjust to him. He gently licked her face to soften the great pain that suddenly erupted in her lower abdomen. A few minutes later and after taking a few deep breaths, Amy bumped her hips against Shadow's to signal that she was ready to proceed. It started out slow at first and eventually got a little faster. Small beads of sweat formed on them as a result of the heat created from the friction. Finally, Amy felt a coolness emit inside her as they both climaxed. By this time, she was totally exhausted and about ready to simply konk out from it. Shadow gently rolled over and pulled his mate carefully onto his chest and started to stroke her quills. Amy shivered a bit from the slightly cold air, prompting Shadow to pull the covers over her bare form. He then nuzzled her neck.

"Are you feeling alright, little one?" the ebony hedgehog asked softly.

"Mmmmhmmm." Amy murmured tiredly, snuggling into his chest.

Shadow smiled as she nestled into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

"Get some sleep." he told her.

Amy gave a little nod.

"I love you, Shadow." she whispered.

"I love you too, Rose." Shadow softly replied. "Now and forever."

=FINIS=

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Not sure what the next Sonic fic will be, but keep looking out for RH Sonic Style and IS-FF 2<br>Oh yes, be sure to check out the 'Fear Itself' sequel that's coming soon! **


End file.
